


I Will Not Bow

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Consensual Kink, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play, Role Reversal, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy has a talk with Michelle and gets her to start opening up about his relationship with Harry and Merlin. What a good son.Eggsy is still on chastity punishment and perhaps touches when he's not supposed to touch. What a naughty pet.His disobedience leads to a lovely discussion about negotiation and kink and preferences.  Which leads to the exploration of some of these kinks and preferences.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 66
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



> Basically this is just an excuse for me to dive back into this universe and write kinky stuff for a bit. It's a nice release after the long dramatic chapters of Eggsy's kidnapping.
> 
> I'm not sure as of yet what kinks I will and won't explore but there will be negotiation about many things.
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely Lyssa13, who held my hand (and made me type things) throughout most of this.

Harry stares at Eggsy as he sits down with a cup of tea but no breakfast. “Aren’t you going to eat, my boy?”

“Yeah, later…Mum texted last night. She wants us to have brunch. She’s off today.”

Harry and Merlin look at each other. “Are you looking forward to it?” Harry asks gently.

“Yes, and no.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “Been texting with her, of course, and we talk on the phone. She lets Daisy talk whenever I ask. She just ain’t been real interested in meeting up.” He sighs. “I’m the same person. Still her son.”

Harry looks at Merlin again and sees his own feelings reflected in his husband’s eyes. “Eggsy, we love you very much,” Harry begins. “You have brought such joy to our lives, and completed us in a way we never knew we needed.” Eggsy’s eyes widen as Merlin reaches over, takes his hand, and kisses it. “But if things with your mother…if you need to…if you feel it’s in your best interest to…” Harry curses himself for stammering like an idiot. 

“Shut up,” Eggsy snaps, wiping at his eyes. “Don’t. Don’t even say that. It fucking sucks that she’s acting this way, but she can’t make me choose. That’s not right. And if she DOES try to do that, she already knows I’m choosing the two of you.”

“She’s your family, Eggsy,” Merlin says quietly. 

“So are you,” Eggsy says stubbornly. “And you ain’t making me choose. You pretty much just said you’d let me go if it’s what I wanted, what I needed. She ain’t doing nothing like that. She’s acting like a…like I dunno what. But she ain’t being unselfish about it, that’s for damn sure.”

“I’d thought things were going well with her,” Merlin says, and Harry silently agrees. Eggsy hasn’t mentioned anything negative recently, when he mentions Michelle at all.

“We talk like we always do, and then when I mention something the three of us do together here, she shuts down. I think we need to just seriously have it out again and quit dancing around it.” 

“We are here for you no matter what, darling. You know that, right?” Harry asks.

Eggsy nods. “Yeah, I do. I just don’t realize why who I love matters so much to her.”

“I believe she simply doesn’t understand it,” Merlin suggests. “And that is making it hard for her to accept it. Most people have been raised to believe in a relationship involving two partners only, not three.”

“Yeah, I try to remind myself of that.”

“You are a wonderful son, Eggsy.” Harry gets up from his chair and kneels by Eggsy.

“Your trousers!”

“You keep a very clean kitchen floor. I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Harry puts his arms around Eggsy. “A hug for you is more important than my trousers.”

“Harry.” Eggsy lays his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Something is more important than your clothing, Harry? I believe hell has frozen over.” But Merlin’s smiling as he teases him. 

“Do be quiet.” Harry holds Eggsy tighter, trying to show his love and support in the embrace.

“Mum. You look great.” Eggsy stands up from the table and hugs his mother. “As always.”

“And you are ridiculous. As always.” But Michelle is smiling as she takes the seat opposite him in the small café. He’d requested a table in the back, hoping that they could have a serious conversation that wouldn’t be overheard by too many people. 

“How are things at the shop?”

“Good. They’re thinking of moving me up to a trainer,” she says shyly.

“Mum, that’s incredible!” Eggsy exclaims. “I knew if you had a chance, you’d do amazing things. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Egg. I feel good about it. Means they want to keep me on.”

Eggsy understands that feeling. She’d attempted to get jobs here and there after Daisy was born, but Dean always managed to find a way to get her fired or laid off. “Of course they do, cuz you’re aces.” A waitress comes over and takes their order. “This is on me, Mum,” Eggsy says. “Least I can do to celebrate.”

“That ain’t necessary,” she says, a bit of the smile leaving her eyes.

“Mum, my money is MINE. They don’t give it to me,” Eggsy almost growls. “They don’t even want me to pay anything towards the house but I insist. Otherwise my money comes from my job at the shop.” He cannot, of course, tell his mother about working in the kennel, since she only knows Kingsman the tailor, not the spy agency. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.” Suddenly Eggsy is tired. So damn tired. He’s tired of dancing around with his mother, he’s tired of not being able to see Daisy since Michelle keeps coming up with excuses. He’s tired of being turned on, since it’s been four days since Merlin put him on chastity. “I want you to bring Daisy over to dinner sometime before the end of the month,” he says suddenly.

“Oh, babe, I dunno. We’re so busy. She started dance classes and…”

“Yeah, I know.” He pauses as the waitress brings tea and juice. “Mum, in the last five years or so that I been at Kingsman, have I changed? Like negatively?”

“No.”

“Have I changed in a good way?”

“Well, you…you are fed better, obviously, and you’re proud of your job. You seem to smile a lot more.”

“I’m glad to hear that, because I AM fed better, and I AM proud of my job, and I smile a lot because I’m happy. I’m happy and I’m loved by two blokes who pretty much think I hung the moon, although they’d never admit it. I’m happy because I get to care for two men who need me. They need me to cook, true, but they need me to look after them. Because all they’ve ever had is each other…they both come from shit families, and they love each other, but they never had anyone to fuss over them. And I’m more than happy to do it, because they are two amazing blokes.” Eggsy feels his bottom lip tremble and doesn’t even care. “You was fine with me living there before. You was fine with Daisy coming over to stay the night before, and now you won’t even let me take her to the park. Always got some dumb excuse.”

“Eggsy, I’m not sure how you expect me to just…”

“I don’t expect you to ‘just’ do anything! It’s been MONTHS, Mum. Nothing’s changed about me except how you see me. I’ve tried not to say it, but…it’s pretty fucking hypocritical for you to act this way.”

“Eggsy!” Michelle looks around the half-empty café. “Is this really the place?”

“There really is no good place, Mum, but this works. You can’t kick me out of your house, and you can’t go running from mine…not that you come over anymore. This force us both to face the music.” He takes a moment to stir his tea and makes sure to keep his voice calm and quiet. “It’s true, ain’t it, what I was saying? I was little, but I remember the blokes you came home with before Dean stepped in…a lot of faces and they was always different. And then there was Dean, who practically starved us and was brutal to his own kid and…do we really gotta talk about what he did to me? What he made me do?” Michelle’s face goes from red to pale in an instant. “You wanna tell me all those blokes was because you was lonely and was hoping to find someone to take care of us? Maybe some of them, but not all. But that’s okay, because you was a poor single widow, lonely and looking for someone to care for you.”

“I won’t sit here and listen to this.”

“Yeah, Mum, ya will, if you want ANY opportunity to see me again after today,” Eggsy snaps. “I ain’t judging you, am I? I ain’t saying, you know what, Mum, you acted like a bit of a tart, so I don’t wanna see you no more. No. And I never did. As a matter of fact even when I moved out I helped you. I gave you money. I gave you support. I all but raised Daisy. And you can’t open your mind one fucking inch to see that I am deliriously in love with two amazing men who love me back? Who ADORE Daisy? Who respect you and your position as my Mum even though they go a bit mental any time Dean’s name is mentioned?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip as their food is served. “Mum, please.” Eggsy knows he’s begging but he can’t help it. “I love you. I love Daisy. And I love Merlin and Harry…so damn much. Can’t you just try to get to know them? You liked them well enough before, had no problem with me living in their house.”

Michelle blinks hard and pokes at her eggs for a moment. “I…I can try,” she says in a tiny voice. “Maybe one night next week we could…we could come over for dinner.”

“Okay, good. That would be great,” Eggsy says. “Thanks, Mum.” She nods but doesn’t say anything more.

Eggsy arrives home to an empty house after brunch and he’s actually fairly happy about it. He’s about done with other people for a few hours. He’s tried to be a good son, tried to be understanding when it comes to Michelle and her feelings, but he just can’t seem to win. He really hadn’t meant to spit out such hateful things about her past, but it was all true. He lets JB out into the garden, staring at the flower beds but not really seeing them. It has been a frustrating morning.

He putters about the house a bit, putting away the breakfast dishes and starting a load of laundry. It’s rare he has the house to himself on a Saturday morning but apparently Harry’s due to go out on an important mission within the week and both he and Merlin are spending most of the day at HQ in meetings. They’d both been less than thrilled when leaving the house, which means he will be getting a very grumpy Master and Sir at the end of the day. 

“They think THEY’RE grumpy?” Eggsy mutters as he goes back upstairs with his laptop under one arm and JB in the other. “Try having the two hottest blokes on the planet walking around your house and you can’t even touch your dick except to wee and wash.” He knows it’s only been four days, but in their house that’s an eternity. They haven’t been teasing him TOO much, although Merlin had given him a foot rub the night before that made Eggsy squirm with pleasure…and then dropped his foot and sent him off to bed. With nothing more than a chaste kiss good night.

He knows he could probably find another chore to do, but right now he’s just irritated. And uncomfortable. And angry with his mother. And feeling a bit sorry for himself. He flops onto the chair at the desk in his room and opens the laptop. He scrolls around a bit, checks Instagram, leaves some cheeky comments on photos posted by Jamal and Ryan. Eggsy thinks for a moment before glancing around the room. JB isn’t even paying attention to him; he’s too busy licking parts Eggsy doesn’t want to think about. Eggsy opens the search browser and types a few words.

“Beginners Guide to being a Good Sub,” he reads out loud. He blushes a bit and clears his throat. He’s had this on his mind for a while now but hasn’t had the balls to ask Merlin and Harry about it. He’s quite happy with their sex life, and he’s fairly certain they are too, but he’d like to find some things to spice it up a bit. Nothing extreme, but just a little bit here and there. And he wants to be the one to bring it up. He thinks they’d be proud of him for doing the research on his own and not feeling uncomfortable about it. Although he’s fairly certain that what he’s about to look at will make him a little uncomfortable. 

Eggsy starts clicking on a few links on a kink page, eyes widening at what he finds. “Fornifilia. What is…no. FUCK no. I ain’t being no one’s table,” he says to JB. JB looks up from licking his arse. “Scat play…no. Watersports…no.” Eggsy shudders at the thought. “Temperature play…no. No ice.” He closes his eyes for a moment, remembering the chair in the ice cold room. “Master and slave…hmmm…” Eggsy stares off into space for a moment. A slave. Completely at the beck and call of his Master and Sir all day. He’d have to do whatever they wanted, no questions asked. He squirms a bit in his chair and rubs at his cock through his jeans. 

“Kink list,” he mutters to himself as he clicks around a bit. “Bondage…sensory deprivation…spanking…electric shocks? No thank you.” He scrolls a bit. “Nipple clamps…hmm…” He glances down at his vest-covered chest. “Unsure about that.” He opens one video and blushes, not only at the image but at the way his cock perks up. He looks down at his groin. Getting it out in the privacy of his own bedroom isn’t misbehaving. He unzips his jeans and works his cock out of the flap of his boxers as he watches a young man lick the boots of an older man. And the older man is bald. Even better. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he whispers. The older man fists his hand in the younger man’s hair and tells him he’s a good boy. “FUCK,” Eggsy groans. Just one stroke. No one will know. “No. Can’t.” Eggsy shakes his head.

He clicks on another page and his eyes widen. A man is tied to a bed while someone pours hot wax onto his skin. The man whimpers but the wax doesn’t seem to leave a permanent mark. Another man is being pounded by some sort of machine. Eggsy doesn’t think he’d like that. He likes being fucked hard but not by something that cannot speak to him, that cannot touch him. The next pages has two men coming on a third man’s face. Why haven’t they tried THIS? “Oh, fuck me,” Eggsy moans. He gives in and tugs at his cock, just once.

“Why? Why does my life always end up like this?” Merlin moans to his computer. The mission is complicated and will need Harry’s ability to think quickly on his feet and see around corners before he gets to them. It also needs an explosives expert…so Harry will have to go with Bors. Merlin HATES sending Harry anywhere with Bors, because Bors usually manages to talk Harry into some sort of trouble on the mission. They go down an unnecessary hall, or leave an unnecessary bit of bomb somewhere. And Harry enjoys it more than he’ll ever admit.

Merlin frowns as something pings on his private computer. Eggsy’s vitals are spiking a bit, heart rate and blood pressure going up. “What has Michelle done now?” Merlin mutters to himself. He brings up all the video feeds in the house and finds Eggsy in front of his computer in the bedroom, JB sleeping on the bed behind him. His brow furrows as he sees Eggsy’s hand move on his lap. He hacks into the home network and into Eggsy’s search history, a slow grin crossing his face. “Well well.” He clicks a few things so he’s able to speak through the speakers on Eggsy’s computer. “And what do ye think ye are doing, my naughty pet?”

Eggsy jumps so high he almost falls off the chair. “Christ, Merlin, don’t DO that!”

“And why shouldn’t I, when my lad is disobeying his master?”

“Ain’t doing nothing…just research. On the internet.”

“I see.” Eggsy slowly turns to look toward a corner of the room. “Ye will nae find the cameras, lad, I’ve hidden them too well.”

“Whatever. Don’t think I’m breaking any laws looking at porn in my own house.”

“True, but I do believe I see your hand in your lap…and I’m thinking your cock is nae safely tucked away, now, is it?”

“Just let it out for a bit…was chafing.”

“And your hand rubbing over it does nae make the chafing worse?” Merlin asks with a grin. He mutes that conversation and taps his glasses. “Harry, I need ye in my office immediately.”

“I’m busy working on those reports you just HAD to have.”

“Our pet is looking at porn in his bedroom and touching himself while still on chastity.”

“I’ll be right down.”

Merlin grins again and opens the comms once more. “What am I going to do with ye, my bad boy?”

“Wasn’t doing nothing!” Eggsy protests.

Harry bursts through Merlin’s office door without knocking. “Did ye fucking run?” Merlin hisses.

“I walked quickly.”

“Well, keep quiet.” Merlin returns to Eggsy. “Eggsy, I would like ye to turn yourself toward the closet.” Eggsy fumbles at his lap. “Nae, lad, dinnae bother covering yourself now.”

Eggsy sighs and turns his chair, his face as red as his cock. “Hurts,” he whines.

“Well, perhaps ye should nae be looking at porn. Ye are punishing yourself worse than we ever could.”

“Wasn’t really looking at porn.” Merlin clears his throat and Harry rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t! Was doing some like, research. About things. Things I don’t know about.”

“And these are things ye could nae ask us?”

“Wanted to do it on my own.”

Harry raises his eyebrows and looks impressed. “Well, that is very good, I agree,” Merlin says. “But it does not erase the fact that ye disobeyed, and I told ye what would happen if ye could not keep your hands away.”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says sullenly.

“Have him touch it just once,” Harry whispers. Merlin gives him a dirty look. “Please? I’ve missed him.”

“It’s been four days, Harry, not four months.”

“But his cock is so pretty!”

Merlin sighs. “Touch yourself until I tell you to stop.”

“W-wot?”

“Now.”

Eggsy leans back a bit and slowly strokes his hard cock. “Fuck, Master, it’s so hard…want you.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to…I want you to touch it…want Sir’s lips around it.”

“Well, that is a shame because it will nae be happening anytime soon.” Eggsy groans. “Get yourself together. I will be leaving HQ after lunch, and when I get home I will be introducing ye to your cage. Just for a short while, this first time,” Merlin promises. “It is new and I would nae be traumatizing ye with it.”

“Yes, Master. I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Very well. I love ye.” Merlin terminates the connection and stands. “I do believe my husband requires something of me?”

Harry groans. “I don’t know why I have to be punished along with Eggsy.”

“Am I not good enough for ye, Harry? What we did the other night was nae enough to satisfy ye?” Merlin approaches Harry, forcing him to walk backwards until he hits the wall.

“Of course it was. I just…”

“You like the idea of our pet in chastity. You like knowing he will nae be touching that pretty cock of his until we say so.”

“I could say so,” Harry points out. His cheeks are red and he bites at his bottom lip.

“Oh, could ye now?” Merlin tilts his head as he leans forward to rub his body against Harry’s. “So ye are saying you have more power than I?”

“We have…equal amounts of power.” Harry shudders as Merlin leans in and bites just above the collar of his shirt.

“I remember a time when YOU were on chastity. Such a naughty husband, disobeying me on a mission. Do ye remember?”

“I was…I was in Crete,” Harry stammers as Merlin’s hand starts to rub over the front of his trousers.

“Aye…ye had been there a fortnight, and even if ye WANTED to get yourself off, there was no appropriate partner.” Merlin noses along Harry’s throat. “And I had ye sit on the bed and touch yourself…and stop. And then touch yourself…and stop.” His thumb finds the head of Harry’s cock through all the fabric and gently rubs around it.

“Please, Hamish…fuck…” Harry’s head collides with the wall. “Fuck me, please…over your desk. Like we did when I got back from Crete.”

“That was spectacular,” Merlin agrees. He grabs the length of Harry’s cock and squeezes. “But no,” he says regretfully, pulling away.

“No?” Harry asks incredulously.

“No. Ye are an old man, Harry. Save it for our boy.” Merlin adjusts himself and sits back down at his desk. “Now get your reports done.”

“I hate you,” Harry says calmly.

“Good.” Merlin starts typing again. 

“Perhaps I shall return to my office and give myself release.”

“You do that.” Merlin raises an eyebrow. “And when ye cannot get it up for our pet tonight, YOU can explain why. And show just how ye are a horrible influence when it comes to self-control.”

Harry stomps out of the office.

Merlin exits the office after lunch as promised, leaving behind a very sullen and horny husband who must stay to work with R&D about some new tech for the upcoming mission. Merlin thinks about Eggsy and his research on the train ride. He’s proud of their boy for taking initiative, although he is concerned about the reasons behind it. He’s fairly certain that neither he nor Harry have expressed any kind of dissatisfaction with their sex life; their pet is a sweet good boy who goes along with pretty much anything they suggest.

Eggsy comes trotting down the hall with JB as soon as Merlin’s in the door. “Merlin.” He turns his face up for a kiss and snuggles close. “Hi.”

“Hello, lad. Hello, Mr. Bauer.” Merlin cannot resist the sweet smushed little face. He squats down and gives the dog a thorough hello. JB yips happily and heads back to whatever toy he’s currently chewing on. 

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy mutters into Merlin’s chest. “Sorry I disobeyed. Just thought one stroke wouldn’t hurt.”

“And ye thought I wouldn’t know,” Merlin adds.

Eggsy’s blush validates Merlin’s words. “Figured you was super busy, wouldn’t see.”

“I see all and know all,” Merlin says somberly. Eggsy snickers and Merlin pinches the perfect arse.

“Just needed…something.” Eggsy waves a hand around.

Merlin catches Eggsy’s chin in his hand and stares into his eyes. “Did something happen with your mother? Do ye need to be a puppy right now, lad? Your mental well-being comes before chastity or anything else.”

“Listen to my Merlin-bot being all warm and caring,” Eggsy says with a pleased grin.

“Fuck off,” Merlin grumbles, squeezing Eggsy’s chin a bit harder.

“Nah. I mean, yeah, it was horrible, but I don’t need to be a puppy. Not right now.” Eggsy sighs. “She’s gonna come for dinner one night next week, bring Daisy.” He looks up at Merlin. “Don’t really wanna talk about it this second, if that’s okay.”

“It is perfectly okay, and if that is the case we shall turn to the matter at hand…someone’s inability to keep his hands to himself.”

“Maybe we should talk about Mum,” Eggsy says quickly, and it’s Merlin’s turn to snicker.

“Upstairs ye go, lad. I wish for ye to use the loo, strip down, and wait for me on your bed.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy’s head droops and he drags his feet as he heads for the stairs.

“Your theatrics dinnae work on me,” Merlin calls after him.

Merlin takes his time, speaking a bit to JB as he makes himself a cup of tea and flips through the mail. He then slowly goes upstairs and finds his suddenly quite obedient boy on the bed, naked as the day he was born. Eggsy meets his eyes and blushes, fidgeting a bit on the bed. Merlin simply shakes his head as he goes to the closet and pulls out a box marked ‘butterflies.’ He places it on the desk and opens it. Eggsy leans up on his elbows to get a better look. “You got sex toys in a box of butterflies?”

“Nae. I have sex toys in box that says butterflies on the side,” Merlin corrects. “I knew ye would never go into it.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Eggsy mutters. “A box of sex toys in my own fucking closet and I didn’t even know.”

“Well, I appreciate that ye did nae go poking about in things that dinnae belong to ye,” Merlin says. He inspects the two parts of the cock cage, checking for dirt or sharp edges or anything else that could harm their pet. He also makes sure the shining silver metal catches the light and draws Eggsy’s eye. “Now then…stand up.” Merlin waits for Eggsy to slowly pull himself to his feet before grabbing the lube and sitting on the edge of the bed. “This will work best for ye if ye are nae hard so…”

“Ain’t a problem right now, bruv.”

Merlin looks up to find Eggsy biting the inside of his cheek. “If this frightens ye, lad, I will nae be doing it.”

“No, it doesn’t really frighten me. A little nervous, yeah, cuz that looks heavy. Plus I’m still a bit ashamed that I gave in. But I trust you…you wouldn’t make me do something that hurt in a bad way.”

Merlin smiles a bit. “Nae. Never.” He kisses Eggsy’s stomach. “One part attaches to your bollocks…goes around…” He deftly works the cool metal around. “And then your prick slides into the rings…” He lubes Eggsy and slowly slides him into the cage. “And there is a tiny lock right here.” He turns the small key and everything snicks into place. “How does it feel?” Merlin leans back so he can inspect his work.

“Weird. Heavy.” Eggsy reaches down as if to touch.

“Go ahead, lad.” 

Eggsy moves things and pokes things and grimaces, although he doesn’t seem to be truly in any sort of pain. “Weird,” he repeats.

“Tell me, Eggsy.” Merlin continues to look at the cage and its parts. “What made ye go do ‘research’ today? Is there something we are not giving ye, something ye find lacking?”

“No!” Eggsy exclaims, and his caged cock actually bobs a bit. “I just…been five years, and I’ve learned a lot and done a lot and I NEVER thought I’d be into what we get into. I love it all. But I just felt maybe…maybe I could spice things up a bit. NOT because you two ain’t doing something right,” he says before Merlin can open his mouth. “Just because…you two deserve it. Maybe there’s something fun I ain’t doing that I COULD be doing, something we’d all enjoy.” He fidgets a bit. “Plus I remember way back when we started what we had, at the beginning, I did a bit of research and there was a lot of submissive stuff I weren’t ready for. Not back then. But now…maybe I’m ready.”

Merlin slowly stands. “And this is all voluntary…not because we have dropped some unintentional hint that we are nae happy with ye?”

“No, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly. “You can blame Mum, actually.”

“If ye stand here and try to tell me ye discussed bedroom activities with your mother to the point that ye needed to research, I will wash your mouth out with soap for lying.”

Eggsy bursts into laughter. “No. Not even close. She just acts like we’re doing all this nasty dirty stuff…made me think about looking into the nasty dirty stuff we’re supposed to be doing but ain’t.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin. “If I can find a new way to please my Master and Sir, I wanna do it.”

“What would please me is you obeying when ye are told no touching,” Merlin says sternly.

“Sorry.” Eggsy hangs his head. 

“I approve of your research, pet,” Merlin says, and Eggsy looks up again. “As long as it is for all the right reasons. And I believe ye when ye say we have not made ye feel as if something’s lacking.” Eggsy nods. “I may not fuss over ye the way Harry does, but I care about your well-being very much. I want ye to feel happy and content.” Eggsy nods again. Merlin can’t help it. He cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. “Ye are a good boy,” he whispers, and Eggsy shivers. “But ye will be doing a bit of homework until Harry gets home.”

“Like chores?” Eggsy looks down. “If it’s dirty stuff, can I at least put pants on?”

“Nae, not chores, and nae, because I like the look of ye wearing only the pretty rings.” Merlin runs a finger over the metal circles and Eggsy shudders again. “Ye will continue your research, but I will tell ye what to study.” 

“All right.”

“I wish for ye to search for something called a ‘negotiation document.’ A good one will have a list of kinks and activities. I wish for ye to look at it and write one out for yourself. I would like a list of things ye are absolutely interested in, things ye wish to discuss a bit because ye MIGHT be interested in them, and things ye want no part of.”

“Ain’t we done this already, like with the safeword and colors and all?”

“Not really. To be honest, lad, Harry and I have been waiting for a good time to branch out a bit, but we were in immediate agreement that YOU would be the one to suggest it. We are completely happy with the way things are, and dinnae need to do anything more if ye are nae interested.” Merlin runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair, tugs it a bit, and enjoys the pink blush that covers Eggsy’s body. “If there is only ONE thing on that list that ye find intriguing, that is fine. There is no right or wrong answer, and no punishment from us…unless ye pick something just because ye think WE want it, and ye dinnae want it yourself. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“I’m sure there are things on that list that we have nae tried, or that we have tried and disliked. But we will move forward at your discretion.” Merlin runs his thumb over Eggsy’s pink lips. “Ye have the control here, my pet, and ye would be wise to remember it.”

“Still not sure how, but yes, Master.”

“You will find out after we have this discussion, I’m sure,” Merlin says. He gives the firm arse a hard slap. “Now get to your homework…I’m sure your Sir will be quite pleased to find ye looking like this with your nose to the grindstone.”

“He does love discussions,” Eggsy says with a sigh, rubbing at his backside before heading to the desk. He gingerly sits down, arranging the cage as best he can. “Although when he discusses, they’re more like lectures.”

“I will keep him under control, don’t ye worry,” Merlin says with a smile. He leans down and kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “I love ye, lad.”

“Love you, too.” Eggsy gives him a sunny smile.

Merlin leaves the bedroom and tries not to think about how beautiful their boy looks clad in nothing but a silver cock cage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is a lot of talk about kinks and things...and then hot sex. Because that's what we all need, I think...especially our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give special thanks to Sway and her Merhartwin series [Savour](https://archiveofourown.org/series/785268) and to Wonderdyke for her [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236887/chapters/32827005). They both were a huge influence on me writing Merhartwin in general, and especially for the kink and everything that goes with it in this particular story. Thank you both for being amazing.

“Hello, Harry. How was the rest of your day?” Merlin smiles up at his husband over the rim of his teacup.

“It was bloody awful, which I’m sure you already know,” Harry grumbles, placing the bag of Chinese takeaway on the kitchen table. “And why did you ask me to pick up dinner? Eggsy’s off today, he could…” Harry’s eyes widen as a thought occurs to him. “Did something happen with Michelle? He didn’t say anything earlier, but he was a bit preoccupied with misbehaving and touching his pretty cock.”

“I do love when ye jump to dramatic conclusions,” Merlin says wryly. “Nae, nothing happened. Well, that’s not true,” he corrects himself. “Something did happen, but not of a severity that we should worry about. He said he dinnae need to be a puppy, so that’s a good sign, but he wished to speak of it at a later time.”

“None of this explains why there is no boy kissing me hello, and no dinner in the oven,” Harry points out.

Merlin huffs a sigh and Harry huffs one right back. He’s not the only one with a flare for the dramatic. “As I put our lad in his cage, we discussed the research he was doing. Apparently he wishes to investigate more when it comes to kinks and being submissive.”

Harry blinks hard, his mind trying to latch onto something in that beautiful paragraph. “He’s…he’s currently in a cage? And he wishes to…”

Merlin actually snaps his fingers in Harry’s face and Harry slaps them away. “Aye. I told him he would be put in a cage if he could nae keep his hands to himself. And I wanted to get to the bottom of this sudden interest in new bedroom activities. I was worried, of course, that perhaps we acted as if we were not satisfied with him.”

“We are always satisfied,” Harry says immediately.

“Aye, Harry, I am aware…and I made sure Eggsy is aware as well. He insists we have nothing to do with it…that he felt perhaps he was at a place to branch out a little. He dinnae say this, but I think he is much more comfortable with his needs and desires now, and is ready to look into something new. He came up with this all on his own.”

“All right,” Harry replies, although he is still a bit concerned. “I don’t want him doing anything he is not truly interested in…I do not wish for him to simply make a decision because he thinks we MIGHT enjoy it.”

“And we discussed all of that.”

Harry looks at his husband in surprise. “You did?”

“I have cameras in every room of this house, Harry. If ye dinnae believe me, I can show you the conversation.”

“Oh, don’t get all prickly about it. I’m just a bit surprised that you thought to talk about it.”

“If ye are insinuating that I dinnae have my pet’s best interest at heart…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Hamish, settle down. One would think YOU were stuck in boring meetings with R and D all day, and then stuck listening to Bors go on and on about how excited he is about the mission.”

“Meetings with R and D are NEVER boring, and ye know full well you’re happy to go out with Bors. The two of ye together are what made my hair fall out.”

Harry snorts. “Hardly.”

“And I haven’t had it much better. I’ve had to sit down here with only JB for company as our boy toils at his desk clad in only his cage.” JB lets out an insulted whimper. “My apologies, Mr. Bauer. You are lovely company,” Merlin coos.

“Eggsy’s upstairs…naked…at his desk?” Harry asks in a tiny voice.

“Aye. He is working on a negotiation document. I figured it was a good way for him to pass the time, and we are in no way influencing his choices.” Merlin grabs Harry by the wrist. “I told him it is quite likely there are things on the list that we would not be interested in. When the time comes for ye to voice your likes and dislikes, ye must be honest, Harry.”

“You act as if it’s my first time with a sub, Hamish.” Harry rolls his eyes and pulls his wrist away. “I know how to act.”

“Ye RARELY know how to act,” Merlin says.

Harry ignores that comment and quietly heads upstairs. He tiptoes down the hall and peeks into Eggsy’s bedroom. True to Merlin’s word their boy is seated at his desk, naked as the day he was born. He has one hand buried in his hair while the other scribbles away on a notepad, laptop open on the desk in front of him. “Good afternoon, darling.”

Eggsy looks up, a sunshiny grin covering his face. “Harry.” He gets up, groans and stretches, and then meets Harry at the door. “Missed you.”

“I hear you’ve been quite busy.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair for a moment. 

“Yeah…Merlin had me doing a bit of homework.” He looks up at Harry questioningly. “Made it sound like maybe you’d enjoy the thought of me doing it.”

“I must admit the sight of you working away at your desk is a pleasant one,” Harry tells him.

“Maybe we add a bit of teacher and student roleplay to your list?” Eggsy teases. Harry clears his throat, trying to ignore the way his prick jumps at the thought. “Harry Hart…naughty old man.” Eggsy nips at Harry’s chin.

“I’ve brought dinner,” Harry tells him. “Chinese.”

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry.” Eggsy looks guilty. “Was so wrapped up in this I didn’t even THINK about dinner. Sorry,” he mutters again.

“You haven’t failed us, my boy. If Merlin really wished for you to make dinner, he would have said something. And we haven’t had Chinese in a while.” Harry glances at his watch. “I’m going to change and freshen up. Why don’t you come down in about twenty minutes and we’ll eat?”

Eggsy takes a few steps back. “Do you, uh, want me to get dressed?”

Harry’s eyes immediately move to the rings of silver around Eggsy’s cock, and suddenly most of the oxygen seems to leave the room. “You look beautiful,” he whispers. He gently cradles Eggsy’s bound cock in his hand, enjoying the weight of it along with the rings. “Stunning. If it is not uncomfortable for you, I’d love for you to eat dinner just like this.”

“Yeah, think I can give it a try,” Eggsy says in a strangled tone.

Harry kisses him, a hard and passionate kiss that has Eggsy whimpering. “Good boy.”

“Stop,” Eggsy whines. “Getting hard in this thing ain’t no joke.”

“I am aware.” Harry kindly steps away and gives him a sweet kiss on the nose. “I will see you downstairs shortly.”

Eggsy has been naked around Harry and Merlin more times than he can count. It shouldn’t make him uncomfortable. And he’s not, really, although he’s painfully aware of what might happen if steaming hot lo mein noodles end up on his caged dick. Not only will it hurt like hell, but it would probably be a nightmare to try and clean up. So he’s extra careful, leaning over his plate and using a fork instead of chopsticks for once. It still feels a bit odd to be sitting and eating dinner naked while his lovers are fully dressed.

“Do ye feel ready to talk about the conversation with your mother, lad?” Merlin asks.

“Yeah, guess there’s no really GOOD time,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He wipes his mouth with his napkin. “Asked to do something with Daisy and she started up with her excuses again. Couldn’t take it no more, and I finally just put it out there.”

“Put what out there?” Merlin asks.

“The fact that she ain’t no saint. Told her I remember all the different blokes she used to bring home, and they weren’t stopping by outta the kindness of their hearts, if ya get me.”

“I do, and Harry, will ye PLEASE stop staring at him, it’s rude,” Merlin suddenly barks.

Harry blushes. “I wasn’t staring.”

“Ye were staring. I agree, he is beautiful in just his skin and the cage, but we are trying to eat and have a mature conversation,” Merlin says sternly.

Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to blush. “I could put on my dressing gown.”

“Unnecessary,” Harry says. His eyes eagerly drink in every part of Eggsy they can see. “You’re just so beautiful, and knowing you have willing allowed Merlin to put you in the cage, it just…it makes you more desirable. At least to me.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters. The lust in Harry’s eyes makes Eggsy’s cock wake up and take notice. “Don’t.”

“Whatever is the matter, lad?” Merlin asks with an evil grin. “Are things becoming uncomfortable for ye?”

“You could say that.” Eggsy tries to adjust himself and of course fails entirely. The cage isn’t painful, but it doesn’t feel good. 

Harry licks his lips. “Are you getting hard, my boy?”

“We’re at the dinner table.” Eggsy tries appealing to Harry’s unfailing sense of decorum. “Do you really think it’s…”

“Show us,” Merlin commands, and Eggsy pushes himself back from the table.

“Oh, that is gorgeous,” Harry whispers.

Eggsy doesn’t feel very gorgeous. All he knows is that his balls are tight and probably purple, and his cock is trying to push itself up through the metal rings. “Aye,” Merlin murmurs. “If we were particularly sadistic, we might continue to put ye on display so ye would remain hard. I’m sure we could find a few things to say that might keep ye that way.”

“Like you ain’t sadistic,” Eggsy mutters before he can stop himself.

“Cheeky pet,” Merlin says with a raised eyebrow.

Harry finally gives in. “He’s right. This is not proper dinner table conversation. You may come back to the table and eat, Eggsy.”

Eggsy sighs with relief and pulls himself back to his plate. “Anyway…” He blinks for a moment, trying to ignore his throbbing cock and focus on what he was talking about.

“Ye mentioned a few things to your mother?” Merlin prompts.

“Right, thanks. So I pointed out that I never brought all that up until today. Never judged her for it, although I never understood it. Never understood why she’d pay these blokes so much attention and sometimes forget all about me.” A lump suddenly forms in Eggsy’s throat and he swallows hard.

“Dear boy.” Harry takes his hand and kisses it.

“So I basically said if she’d stop judging for five minutes and get to know you two better, maybe she’d be able to open her mind a bit and accept the situation. So she’s gonna bring Daisy over for dinner next week.”

“That is excellent news,” Harry says with a warm smile. “I’m sure this was quite difficult for you, but I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself.”

“Wasn’t easy, but it was time.”

They finish dinner and Eggsy clears the table. There aren’t many dishes to wash and he makes short work of them. “I shall take Mr. Bauer on a quick walk around and back,” Harry announces. “I think the conversation we wish to have would be done best without interruption.”

“Okay, thanks, Harry.” Eggsy gives JB extra kisses. “Go with Uncle Harry, JB.”

JB obediently stands still so Harry can attach his leash and then trots outside after him. “Go get your list, Eggsy, and we will meet ye in the living room.” 

Something invisible in the air seems to shift, and Eggsy knows the only correct response is, “Yes, Master.” He goes upstairs to the loo, relieves himself (he’s still a bit clumsy with it, and wipes himself clean), and retrieves his list from the bedroom.

When he comes downstairs Merlin is seated in his favorite chair and Harry is at the small bar in the corner of the room. “Would you care for a drink, my boy?”

“No, thanks, I’m good.” Eggsy curls up in ‘his’ corner of the sofa, smiling as he sees JB on his bed gnawing at a large treat. “You spoil him.”

“Good boys deserve treats,” Harry says with a pointed look toward Eggsy’s groin. Eggsy blushes.

Merlin waits to speak until Harry is settled at his own corner of the sofa. “I wish for ye to remember what I said, Eggsy. Nothing about this is a right or wrong answer. It all revolves around opinions and personal preference. There is no rule that ye need to agree with everything we say, and there is nothing that requires us to go along with something we think may not be in your best interest.”

Eggsy nods. “I know you two are more experienced, and I respect that.”

“Good boy,” Merlin says with a tiny smile. Eggsy’s cock jumps ever-so-slightly. “Why don’t ye start, and we will move on from there?”

“Okay.” Eggsy unfolds his paper. “List I found was in alphabetical order.” He winks at Harry. “Thought you might appreciate that.”

“I do,” Harry replies. Merlin snorts but says nothing.

“Ain’t interested in age play,” Eggsy begins nervously. “I mean, there’s a lot of years between us and all, but I ain’t into pretending to be your little boy.” Harry and Merlin nod. “But when you came up to greet me, Harry, it made me think a little more about it. We joked around about teacher and student…that ain’t quite the same thing, is it?”

“Nae, lad, that would be roleplay,” Merlin answers.

“Something I’ve always been interested in…but Hamish not so much,” Harry adds.

“I see no reason to pretend to be something I’m not.”

“Kinda like the idea,” Eggsy admits slowly. “Me being a student trying talk my teacher into giving me a good grade? Promising Mr. Hart that I’ll do whatever he wants to get it?”

“Make a note of that,” Harry says almost hoarsely. Eggsy grins.

“Filthy old man,” Merlin mutters.

Eggsy grins and relaxes a bit. “Anal toys…we sorta have done that, but this mentioned wearing it under clothes…like going out in public with a plug in? Might…might wanna try that.”

“I like that idea as well,” Merlin says with a devious grin. “I like it very much.”

“Animal play…we sorta already do that.” Eggsy quickly dismisses it.

“What about an entire day of it?” Harry suggests. “When you’re not feeling so emotionally raw…you could be a puppy all day. We wouldn’t take you out in the yard to urinate, of course, but you could sleep in your bed, eat and drink from dog bowls…”

“NO.” Eggsy’s voice is like a whip. Harry’s eyebrows raise. “Sorry. I just…no. I can’t do that.” His voice drops to a whisper. “Dean used…he used to threaten to make me do that, when I was small enough I couldn’t fight back. Told me I wasn’t any better than a mongrel dog, and that if I didn’t shape up he’d make me eat actual dog food on the floor.”

“Darling boy.” Harry looks horrified. “I’m very sorry for suggesting it.”

“It’s okay, Harry.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “Ain’t like it’s come up in conversation. Can’t exactly warn you of every evil thing that bastard ever did to me.”

“I’m proud of ye for being honest and telling us,” Merlin says suddenly. “When we first brought ye into our relationship, ye might not have been so forthcoming.”

Eggsy nods at the compliment. “Beating. Obviously not.” Harry and Merlin nod as one. “But what…I…I know you like to spank. Like with paddles.” He squirms a bit. “Hate that you don’t get that. But I dunno…”

“It’s fine,” Merlin promises. “It is nae something I’m missing.”

“Perhaps…maybe…” Harry thinks for a moment. “You have no problem being spanked with a bare hand. We could try it just once. Just one swing of the paddle…Hamish could try it just once and I will be there the whole time by your side.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Eggsy says bravely. “One time.” He glances down at his paper. “Boot worship.” His face flames red.

To his surprise Merlin starts to chuckle. “Aye, lad, I saw the way ye reacted when ye watched that particular video. And it just so happens I have a very nice pair of black leather boots, shiny with buckles. Go up to my knees.”

“You…you do?” Eggsy stammers. His cock suddenly seems to be paying attention to the conversation.

“Aye…and if a certain pet wished to give them a bit of attention, I’m sure I wouldn’t mind.”

“Um, yeah.” Eggsy’s voice absolutely doesn’t squeak. “Oh, um, missed one. Blindfolds. Didn’t mind that when you punished me that one time…could do that more.”

“You would look beautiful tied to the bed with a blindfold on,” Harry says wistfully. “Your naked body stretched out…perhaps a gag in your mouth? Completely at our mercy…”

“Jesus, Harry, don’t hold back, tell us what you really think,” Eggsy says with a laugh. 

“I am not ashamed of the way I crave you,” Harry says, and something in his voice makes Eggsy shiver with want.

“I myself could never do that,” Merlin admits. Eggsy looks at him in surprise. “Sensory deprivation, in any manner…it does not appeal to me.”

“You see so much at work, Hamish,” Harry says quietly. “You have to watch us bound and gagged…why in the world would it be pleasant to you?”

“Perhaps,” Merlin says, and Eggsy adores the loving look Harry gives him.

Eggsy looks at the next item on his list and shifts a bit. “Breath play,” he murmurs.

“I beg your pardon, lad?”

“Breath play.”

“Ah.” Merlin looks pleased. “If memory serves, we discussed this a long time ago and ye seemed quite interested.”

“Maybe,” Eggsy says, although it’s blatantly obvious he is VERY interested.

“You must tread carefully with that, my boy,” Harry says seriously. “If done incorrectly it could cause a great deal of harm.”

“Figured as much,” Eggsy replies.

“Fortunately for you your Master is quite knowledgeable about such things.” Harry reaches up to his own throat for a moment. “I can vouch for that.”

“I do love tipping ye over the edge as I control your breath, husband,” Merlin growls in a way that goes right to Eggsy’s cock. Harry actually blushes.

“Candle wax,” Eggsy squeaks. Merlin gives him a sly grin. “Watched some stuff about that. It don’t like, scar or nothing, right?”

“Nae, it does not,” Merlin says. “Harry has never been interested in any sort of temperature play, but a beautiful red or black wax dripped across soft skin…I find it very attractive.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says faintly, imagining Merlin standing above him with a black candle. “Chastity, still figuring that all out…cock ring, not a big deal…collars.” He reaches up to his naked throat. “I really miss my chain,” he says almost wistfully. “But as far as my real collar…shouldn’t I be wearing it as more than just a puppy?”

“If ye wish, lad, but it is a different kettle of fish entirely,” Merlin tells him. “That has to do with ownership, with true subservience.” 

“Been thinking about that,” Eggsy admits in a tiny voice. “Sorta like the idea of maybe serving you two like all day, like, um, a slave? Other than planning meals and making them, you two in charge of me. If you want me naked or clothed, standing or kneeling, open for you to fuck me or just warming your cocks.” Eggsy tries to adjust himself again.

“I…” Harry coughs a few times. “I would not be averse to such a thing on occasion.”

“Aye.” Merlin’s voice is just as hoarse. “I think we are all in agreement.”

Eggsy takes a few deep breaths. “Fisting. Don’t ever wanna try that.”

“It is very intense. I have done it to someone a few times, but it is nae something I would actually look for,” Merlin tells him. “I’ve thought of it in regards to ye, pet, I’m nae going to lie, but I have nae considered it much further.”

“No bathroom stuff,” Eggsy says, and they nod. “Harnesses and ropes…getting a lot better about that sort of thing, as you know.”

“I’ve had some things in mind,” Merlin says casually, and Eggsy shivers. 

“Did that lingerie thing for your birthday, Master, and that was all right, but it ain’t something I wanna do all the time. Just maybe for special occasions?” Merlin nods. “Nipple clamps.” Harry makes a strangled sound and Eggsy stares at him. 

“Are you all right, Harry?” Merlin gives his husband an amused look.

“Yes, I just…you would look STUNNING with a set of clamps, my boy. A sweet sparkling chain to connect them?” Harry reaches down and actually adjusts himself. “I…I must admit that is a particular kink of mine, and you have the most delectable nipples.”

“If you say so, Sir,” Eggsy says, shaking his head. He looks down at his chest. “Don’t look all that special to me.”

“But hard and red and clamped…” Harry stares off into space for a moment.

“Most of this other stuff is like toys and things. I didn’t know what some of them were,” Eggsy says bashfully.

“As ye saw, lad, I have a special box tucked away…do ye trust me to perhaps select a few items now and then for us to try?”

“Course I trust you,” Eggsy says immediately. “Trust you with my fucking life.”

“It sounds like you are very interested in more submissive activities,” Harry says. “Since we are discussing trust, on occasion Merlin or I could start a particular scene and see if you are interested. As you know, you may ALWAYS safeword out, and if you don’t wish to completely stop, the traffic light system is always there.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good,” Eggsy agrees. “We don’t always need to have a big discussion beforehand, right? We’re sorta doing that now? Because I know we need to talk about the big stuff, but if we stop me sucking Master’s dick just so we can discuss if I want a toy up my arse…sorta ruins the moment.”

“If it is something we feel should be repeated for safety’s sake we will say something, but ye are correct…no need to beat a dead horse when we’re in the moment,” Merlin says. He studies Eggsy a bit before saying, “Have ye ever thought about being a dom yourself, lad?”

Eggsy blinks. “I, uh, maybe? Once or twice?” He admits timidly. He will die before telling them he’s had dirty dreams about being in charge of Merlin, of all people. 

“Perhaps it is something we should try, when the time is right.”

“I’m assuming you mean I will be the sub in this scenario?” Harry asks. He gives Merlin an annoyed look but doesn’t seem truly upset.

“Well, we’re not bringing anyone else in,” Eggsy says before Merlin can even open his mouth. 

Merlin laughs, surprising both Harry and Eggsy. “Aye, lad, ye are correct. Just think about it. We would nae pressure ye to do something ye dinnae wish to do, but I think it might be good for ye to see what it is like on the other side. It is nae as easy as ye think.”

“Hamish is correct. The sub holds the power, controls the process,” Harry adds.

“Still don’t see that, but…” Eggsy shrugs. He looks at Merlin and tries to imagine him on his knees for anyone. “You ever sub?”

“I tried three times. Once with Harry and twice with a professional dom. It…it dinnae end well,” Merlin says evasively, and Eggsy doesn’t push it.

“Anything else on your list, darling?” Harry asks.

“Nah, that’s about it. Figure anything else I come up with can be discussed at a later time.” Eggsy folds his paper. “How about you two? Anything you wanna add?”

“There are many things I wish to try with ye, pet, but they dinnae need discussing tonight,” Merlin says.

“I have nothing to add at this moment…but I will say how incredibly proud I am of you, Eggsy,” Harry says softly. Eggsy blushes. “You have taken a huge step outside your comfort zone. We are all quite satisfied with what we do in the bedroom…that goes without saying. But you have taken it upon yourself to find things we can all enjoy, new things, unfamiliar things.” 

“Aye,” Merlin says simply, his hazel eyes warm as he looks at Eggsy.

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters, blushing all over.

Merlin cannot take his eyes away from their pet. His skin has turned a delicious shade of rosy pink, and his eyelashes flutter as he looks down in embarrassed pride. His body is breathtaking, as always, the smooth expanse of his skinned marred only by the tattoo of ownership on his arm, and the rings of metal around his cock. Something twists inside Merlin. Not possessiveness, exactly, but more of a realization that all that beauty, inside and out, belongs to him. With Harry, of course, but he was blessed to have it first.

“I think we should go upstairs,” Merlin says, surprised at the hoarseness in his voice. “I will take care of JB, if the two of ye would please go ahead up?”

“That sounds like a lovely idea, Hamish.” Harry unfolds himself from the sofa and holds a hand out to Eggsy. “My boy?”

“All right,” Eggsy all but whispers. “We won’t do anything til you get there,” he promises Merlin.

“If ye wish to get a head start by undressing your Sir, I would nae complain.” Merlin stands as well. “Come along, Mr. Bauer.” He snaps his fingers and JB immediately follows him toward the back door.

When Merlin finishes locking up and has JB safely in his crate for the night, he goes upstairs to find Harry and Eggsy naked on the bed. Harry is touching nothing but Eggsy’s face, cradling it in his hand and stroking his cheek as he kisses him. This still is enough to make Eggsy squirm, and his cock is hard and red inside its cage. “Hurts,” Eggsy moans as he looks up at Merlin. 

“Just a moment longer, lad. Allow me to take care of a few things.” Merlin starts to undress.

“Your suffering is nothing compared to mine,” Harry informs Eggsy. Merlin gives his husband an annoyed look. “Your Master teased me mercilessly today after we caught you in the act.”

“Yes, Harry…you suffered greatly,” Merlin replies wryly. He heads into the en suite, uses the toilet, and then gives himself a quick washdown at the sink. Upon his return to the bedroom he sees Eggsy moving restlessly on the bed, Harry’s hard prick rubbing against the steel of his outer thigh. “Ye are beautiful,” Merlin informs them. “Both of ye.”

“Like when my Merlin-bot’s got feelings,” Eggsy says, immediately turning toward him once Merlin’s down on the bed. “Please, Master…please…”

“What do ye need, my pet?” Merlin gives him a tender kiss before nipping along the strong jaw.

“Want you to touch me…want to be able to feel it. Please?” Eggsy begs. “Please, Master, won’t disobey again, swear down.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Harry chuckles from behind Eggsy.

“I certainly hope that is nae true,” Merlin says, rolling back off the bed. “Because ye look so pretty locked away like that.”

“Ain’t pretty,” Eggsy pouts.

“Oh, our poor sweet little pet,” Harry mocks. He holds the weight of Eggsy’s caged prick in his hand, bopping it up and down a bit. “Perhaps if he’s going to strop we should keep him in it a while longer.”

“No. Ain’t gonna strop.” Eggsy rolls into Harry’s arms and kisses him. “Please, Sir…gonna be so good.”

Merlin goes to a tiny box on the dresser and retrieves the key. “Ye have actually been quite good for your first time, lad. I am very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Master,” Eggsy groans, rolling onto his back again.

Merlin takes his time undoing the tiny lock and working Eggsy free of his cage. He places the cage aside for cleaning before meticulously checking Eggsy over, looking for any cuts or bruising. Eggsy winces at first, and then groans again as his balls and cock react to their state of freedom. “Beautiful boy,” Merlin murmurs. “I think your Sir should fuck ye…he’s been whining enough about it all day.”

“Yeah, sure,” Eggsy almost slurs. He makes eager grabby hands toward Harry. “Don’t care, just want someone fucking me…been forever.”

“Forever,” Merlin says with a snort. “On your hands and knees, pet,” he orders as Harry gets the lube from a drawer.

Eggsy clumsily obeys, looking down at his own cock in the process. “Almost afraid to touch it.”

“It hasn’t changed at all, lad,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t worry…I’ll touch it for you.” Harry kisses his way down Eggsy’s spine to his arse, spreading him and almost immediately diving in with his tongue. Eggsy shouts and arches his back. Merlin sees Harry reach between Eggsy’s legs to gently fondle his balls.

“Yes…oh yes, Sir…” Eggsy sighs. “Feels…fuck…feels so good.”

Merlin takes a few steps toward the head of the bed before beginning to stroke himself. “Look at me, pet.” He waits for Eggsy to focus. “Look at my prick. I’m going to stand here and keep doing this while ye watch.”

“I could help.” Eggsy readjusts his weight and reaches out.

“Nae. I will take care of myself, and when Harry is ready to fuck ye, I will move closer. And then I’m going to come all over that pretty cock of yours. I’ve missed it as well.”

“Christ.” Eggsy buries his face in the duvet.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to get him whining and wriggling on the bed. “Over you go,” Harry tells him, giving his arse a smart slap.

“Come here,” Merlin tells his husband, yanking him in for a kiss as Eggsy gets resituated. “I like the taste of him on your lips,” he whispers to Harry, sucking on the bottom lip in question.

“You are filthy.”

“You love it.”

“Mmmm.” Harry bites Merlin’s shoulder before returning to their pet. He lubes his cock and slides into Eggsy without saying anything. Eggsy lets out a hoarse whimper, arching his hips to pull Harry in. “Greedy little slag, aren’t you,” Harry says. He leans down and bites a mark above Eggsy’s heart. “Your naughty little arse has been aching for this, hasn’t it?”

“Yes…yes, Sir…need you…” Eggsy whines.

Merlin looks down to where Eggsy’s cock is red and dripping. “Such a good pet…take your Sir’s cock and thank him for it.” He leans forward so he can stroke himself over Eggsy’s groin.

“Please…Sir…thank you for fucking me.” Eggsy reaches down toward his cock.

“Nae, lad…ye have nae been given permission to touch yet. I have simply removed your cage,” Merlin grunts. “Are ye close, Harry?”

“Yes.” Harry’s fingers dig into Eggsy’s hips. “He’s so tight.” He twists a bit and Eggsy whines again.

Merlin grabs Eggsy’s cock in his left hand while continuing to stroke himself with his right. The orgasm seems to push from his toes all the way up through his prick, covering Eggsy’s throbbing dick with stripes of come. Merlin groans and almost tumbles onto the bed but doesn’t let go. “Master…” Eggsy gasps, trying to move his cock through Merlin’s hand. Merlin squeezes.

“Nae, lad, behave,” he manages.

Harry grunts and shoves inside once more, hands leaving delicious marks on Eggsy’s skin. He shudders for a moment, slowly pulls out, and then kneels down to lap the come from Eggsy’s body. “Fuck, Sir!” Eggsy yells hoarsely. “M’gonna come if you keep doing that…”

“Go ahead, lad,” Merlin tells him, pushing at the back of Harry’s head. Eggsy lets out a weak cry and Harry moans. “Good boy,” Merlin tells him. Harry eventually pulls back, licks his lips, and plants a line of gentle kisses on the inside of each of Eggsy’s thighs.

Merlin goes to the en suite for cleaning materials, handing Harry a flannel while wiping their boy down all on his own. “Master,” Eggsy says wearily. “Meant what I said, gonna be good from now on.”

“And I meant what I said.” Merlin climbs into bed next to Eggsy. “I most certainly hope you are NOT.”


	3. Chapter 3

“If you don’t need me, think I’ll take these friends of ours out for a walk.” Eggsy grabs four leashes.

“Ye sure? They seem to be in a mood today,” Richard observes, watching two puppies fall over each other with excitement. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Focusing on them will do me good, I think,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Trying to work out a night to have Mum and Daisy over for dinner.”

“She still not happy about your home situation?” Richard asks sympathetically.

“She just tries to ignore it, and I can’t let that happen anymore,” Eggsy tells him. “Finally got her to agree to come over, just gotta work it out. And it’s rough because Harry’s leaving on a mission this week, and I ain’t sure when he’s coming back, of course.”

“And you’ll miss him,” Richard says with a sly grin.

“Yeah, I will.” Eggsy kicks Richard in the foot. “Shut up.”

“Have fun with the little rascals. I’m gonna clean out the pen.” 

“Ladies and gents, time for your walkies.” Eggsy clips on the leashes and tsks at the dogs. They quickly fall into line, eager to get out of their play yard and onto the path.

He keeps them on a short lead, not wanting them to venture too far away from him on the path. They need to learn to obey without question, and even though it’s the trainee’s job to train them, he and Richard like to start things off for them.

“Well well…what do we have here?”

Eggsy turns around to find Harry walking up the path behind him. He’s wearing a vest, sweatpants, and a beat up pair of trainers. His hair is curling around his ears and Eggsy thinks he looks adorable. “Galahad, sir. New uniform for the elderly agents?”

Harry taps the side of his glasses. “Merlin, I wish to walk with Eggsy. Could you stop the feed from my glasses so we have a modicum of privacy?” He pauses. “Yes, you can listen, I don’t care. Thank you.” Harry turns “Keep it up, Mr. Unwin, and I will show you what an elderly agent could do to your arse.” Harry smiles pleasantly. “In more ways than one.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, bruv,” Eggsy says with a wink.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?” Harry motions to the dogs.

“Of course.” Eggsy clears his throat. “Ladies, gentlemen, this is Agent Galahad. Agent Galahad, our newest puppies. I know what I’D name them, but of course we can’t really do that, can we? Trainees gotta do that.” He scratches the beagle behind the ears and sighs wistfully.

“If it means anything to you, I think you’d make an exemplary agent,” Harry tells him. “You have all the necessary qualities. You are brave, you’re intelligent, you’re incredibly loyal.”

Eggsy blushes. “That does mean a lot to me, Harry. Thanks.”

“Might I join you on your walk? I’m done with my run, just cooling down a bit.”

“That would be aces.”

Harry takes two of the leashes. “Allow me.” He clicks at the dogs and they start walking down the path. 

They walk in silence for a few minutes before Eggsy finally gets up his nerve and says, “Hey, um, Harry? Can I ask you a question?” Eggsy’s had a few things on his mind for the three days since their big discussion, but he hasn’t found just the right time to talk about it. While he knows he can ask Merlin anything, sometimes it’s just easier to talk to Harry…and it’s not like Merlin won’t find out one way or another anyway.

“You may always ask me anything.” Harry gives him a warm smile.

“Um, how…how did you know you wanted to be a dom?”

“That is a very interesting question.” Harry thinks for a moment. “A good question, and my delay in answering has nothing to do with you. I am simply trying to gather my thoughts.”

“Okay. I mean, I love being a sub more than anything, and I ain’t never really considered anything else, but our conversation the other night got me to thinking. What if I like being a dom, too?”

“I know very little about being a submissive, but I would think you would lean toward one or the other. It is not like top or bottom. You can be a bottom and still be a dom,” Harry points out. “When it comes to the positions, I enjoy switching, as you know. I will happily take my husband’s cock any time he wishes to give it to me, and I enjoy being inside that delectable arse of yours as well.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters. There’s no one around to hear them but the dogs but it still makes him blush.

“I’ve always felt a bit different from other men. I enjoy the thick of the fight, the smell of blood in the air. I like the way it feels when my fists collides with the body of someone who deserves it. Most people don’t understand that.” Eggsy nods. “I suppose that melts into my sex life a bit. I like being in charge, forcing someone to obey my will. I’ve always felt that way…but I never really explored it until Hamish came along.”

“He subbed for you once,” Eggsy remembers.

“Yes, and it didn’t go well. I could tell he was only doing it to appease me, for lack of a better term, and we realized it wasn’t going to work. That side of our relationship lay dormant for a very long time, and we were fine with that. We came to realize that we shared a passion for the odd, violent side of life, and managed to shape that into something that appealed to both of us.”

“You’d…you’d let me try to like, dom for you or whatever?” Eggsy asks.

“I would. While I am not a submissive, I am more of a submissive than Merlin, and I do believe I can give myself over to you.” Harry stops walking. “If you remember, I allowed you inside me, which I never did with ANY of our other subs. I am more than willing to give myself over to you in a scene as well.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers. Harry leans in and gently kisses him. “Mmmm,” Eggsy hums. “Hey, Harry, can I…” He looks up at Harry’s glasses and frowns. “Never mind.”

Harry studies him for a moment, removes his glasses, and sets them at the base of a tree with a giant knothole in the middle. “Oh, no, one of the dog’s has pulled off its leash. Come, Eggsy, let’s chase her down,” Harry says dryly. He takes a few large steps down the path and stops. “Merlin cannot hear you,” he murmurs. “If you wish to confide in me, you may.”

Eggsy has to giggle and shake his head. “Drama queen,” he tells Harry, giving him another kiss. “I…I’ve had dreams about Merlin. About topping him. Wake up hard as FUCK.”

“It is a pleasant thought, isn’t it?” Harry asks. “But unfortunately it will only ever be a dream for you, my boy. Subbing is not something Hamish ever wishes to do again…he was quite clear on that after his second attempt with a professional dom.”

“Can I ask what happened? He didn’t get hurt, did he?” Eggsy asks. He then answers his own question. “No, he didn’t, because if he did, you would have ended the bloke’s life.”

“You are correct.” Harry tugs the puppies back a bit. “He did not get hurt, but it made him horribly uncomfortable. As you know, he came from a miserable home. When his parents paid attention to him at all, it was to lash out with words and fists. They called him ugly, told him he was a waste of time and money, that they were counting the days until they were rid of him for ever.”

“Wot?” Eggsy whispers. He’d figured Merlin’s childhood was fairly unhappy, but he’d never expected something like this.

“Can you imagine someone growing up with that and then wishing to put themselves in the hands of someone else? Someone who could control the very air you breathe? He is unable…and unwilling…to relinquish control in such a manner.”

“But…but if that’s the case, why don’t I want to dom? My home life was shit, Dean beat the hell out of me on a regular basis.”

“It comes down to one thing, the very foundation of any dom/sub relationship, and we’ve told you this countless times. Trust.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands. “You have a trusting soul. You trust faster and deeper than anyone we’ve ever met. You give yourself over completely, and it is such a…a gift. An honor.” Harry kisses his nose. “Merlin’s trust takes a very long time to earn, and even then he gives it over grudgingly.”

“I get that,” Eggsy says slowly. “Wish I could punch his parents, though. Seriously. Merlin is amazing. How the fuck could they think he wasn’t?”

“We might be the only ones who see how amazing he is,” Harry says, walking back to retrieve his glasses. “And I think we like it that way, don’t we?”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy answers. 

He’s quiet on the way back to the kennel, wanting nothing more than to get his arms around his Merlin-bot.

Merlin looks up from his tablet and watches Harry putter about the bedroom. He’s due to leave on his mission in two days, three at the most, and it’s part of his regular routine to tidy up his things and put them away. Eggsy is fast asleep in his own bed, having declared that evening as the “married men getting it on” night. “Harry.”

“Mmm?” Harry nods at his suits, closes the door, and removes his dressing gown. He hangs it neatly on the back of the en suite door before climbing into bed wearing only a pair of grey pajama trousers. He snuggles close to Merlin, knocking the tablet from Merlin’s abdomen onto the bed.

“Ye are a trial,” Merlin growls, but he turns off the tablet and sets it on the nightstand along with his glasses. “Sit up a bit so I may lie down as well.” Harry huffs a sigh but does as he’s told. Merlin turns off the light and gets himself comfortable. “Now ye may settle.” Harry plants a line of kisses on Merlin’s chest and licks his right nipple before organizing himself at Merlin’s side. “I have a question for ye. It involves feelings, I think, so it is difficult. I dinnae wish to keep things from ye, and yet…”

“Hamish.” Harry rolls so his chin his resting on Merlin’s arm. He can’t see Harry’s eyes, but he can distinguish the outline of his face. “Stop thinking and just start talking. You know it works better for you that way.”

“I was considering having Eggsy sub for me while ye are gone,” Merlin blurts out. “As in actual submission…of the servant variety.”

“Doesn’t that sound lovely,” Harry murmurs.

“I dinnae wish to exclude ye, but I feel that perhaps it might be easier for him to focus solely on one dom this first time. He’s used to doing what we say in the bedroom, but this is giving up complete control for an entire day.”

“And our boy is a bit of a headstrong brat at times, and he will likely struggle.”

“Aye.”

“I’m afraid I don’t see the problem.”

Merlin puts an arm around Harry and pulls him close. “I dinnae express my feelings well.” Harry doesn’t respond. “But the way I feel about you also defies normal means of expression.”

“Hamish,” Harry says, his tone gently teasing. “Are you saying you’re arse over tits in love with me?”

“If you’re going to be an arse, I will go discuss this with JB. He at least listens attentively.” Merlin shoves at him.

“I’m sorry. You know I love you just as fiercely, darling husband,” Harry whispers. “I do believe what you’re trying to do is ask my permission. You have it. You will always have it. You are permitted to do whatever you want with Eggsy at any time.”

“But this is a huge step, and I dinnae wish for ye to feel…”

“Left out?” Harry interrupts. “I don’t. And I appreciate you telling me about it. Unlike when I came home from a lengthy mission to find a naked puppy at my husband’s side.”

Merlin pokes him. “That was different.” Harry snorts. “I was acting spontaneously.”

“You were acting…I’m not sure HOW you were acting. Not like my husband. But after meeting Eggsy and getting to know him I saw very quickly just why you were acting that way. He is a special creature.”

“Aye,” Merlin says quietly. “I dinnae feel as if I deserve him. You and I, we are cut from the same cloth. But he…”

“Quiet.” Harry leans up and gives him a hard kiss. “None of that. Far too many emotions from you for one night. You might pull something.”

“Cheeky bastard.” Lengthy snogging follows. When Harry finally lets him up for air, Merlin says, “Speaking of such things, how do ye feel about allowing him to dom ye one night? We’ve nae discussed it much since our negotiation conversation.”

“I think it will be interesting, and I will do my level best to be a good sub for him.” Harry rolls onto his back and Merlin can almost feel his hesitation. “If I’m being honest, however…I don’t know that he’ll enjoy it.”

“I can agree with ye,” Merlin says. “But I wish for him to have the opportunity with men who love him and will take good care of him. I also want him to see how much power the sub actually has.”

“True.” Harry snuggles close once more, a lazy finger running up and down Merlin’s stomach.

“May…can…” Merlin actually stammers.

“Out with it, Hamish.”

“What didn’t ye wish for me to hear earlier today? I know the dogs didn’t get away from ye.” Merlin hesitates. He knows if it was something important, Harry would have told him already. “Ye know what? Never mind.”

“No, it’s fine. Eggsy brought up the subject of YOU subbing for someone, and we discussed it a bit. I figured you wouldn’t like hearing us talk about you in the third person.”

“Nae,” Merlin agrees. 

“We spoke a bit about your past…I don’t think he realizes just how bad it was for you, although I know you’ve mentioned it now and then.”

“Ah…this explains a great deal,” Merlin replies. “When he came home today he hugged me so hard I thought he might have cracked a rib. Said something about my internal beauty that no one sees.”

Harry laughs out loud. “Yes, he looked quite enraged on your behalf.” He kisses Merlin’s bicep. “Did you have a certain time in mind for his dom scene?”

“Yes, actually,” Merlin says. He feels something ugly twist in his stomach and he does his best to keep it at bay. “The evening his mother comes for dinner. I have a horrible feeling it will nae go well. It will be tense, he will be worried, and I think everyone will be uncomfortable except perhaps for Daisy.”

“And if we allow him to dom, he will be taking back some of the control his mother is stealing from him,” Harry says. “Have you been watching those television therapy programs again?”

Merlin ignores him. “We will have to see how the night goes, of course, but I just think it might be good. He will need the release, and something to take his mind off of that part of his life.”

“You, as always, are brilliant.”

“That goes without saying.”

“You are also an incredibly loving man with a heart of gold.”

“We don’t say that. To anyone. I am a robot.”

“With a heart of gold.” Harry rolls on top of him. “And a cock of iron, it feels like.” Harry grins against his mouth as he kisses him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay since the last chapter. I haven't had the chance to write much for the past week or so, and I originally wanted to make chapters 4 & 5 all one chapter. It ended up going so long, however, that I had to cut it into two.

“Are ye packing Harry a lunch?” Merlin stares at the bag on the kitchen counter.

“No, of course not,” Eggsy says. “Just a few snacks for the plane.”

“Why the sudden interest in Harry’s appetite?”

“Just wanted to do it is all, gonna miss him.”

“He’ll be gone three days, four at the most,” Merlin says. “I can almost promise ye that. This is an easy mission…as long as Harry and Bors both do as I say.”

“Yeah, good luck with that. I’ve met Bors. He seems like an ‘act first, think second’ sorta bloke,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Ye would be correct,” Merlin admits. “He has brought me to my wit’s end more than once.” He watches Eggsy pack the bag. “Are those pecan bars?”

“They might be.”

“When did ye have time to bake those?”

“When you and Harry was fooling around in the bedroom yesterday,” Eggsy says. “I can’t believe you didn’t smell them baking.”

“I was preoccupied,” Merlin says vaguely.

“Had your face buried in Harry’s arse again?” Eggsy says with a wink.

Merlin raises an eyebrow and slowly approaches Eggsy, who swallows hard and bites at his bottom lip. “Ye are quite cheeky today.”

“I...sorry?”

“No need to apologize...because ye are right. However...I might not always be so forgiving.”

“What if I told you that while the pecan bars were in the oven I was standing and listening to you two through the door?”

Merlin slowly grins. “Were ye hard?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Good.” His thumb ghosts over Eggsy’s lips. Eggsy’s tongue darts out. “Naughty lad.” Merlin cradles Eggsy’s face in his hand. “I have a bit of a suggestion for ye, pet. I will be quite busy getting the mission up and running over the next few days, and I may not even come home to sleep. I’m thinking by Friday evening, however, I should be home for a few days to rest and rejuvenate.”

“Okay.” Eggsy looks up at him, beautiful green eyes full of trust. Merlin can’t help it. He has to bite the boy’s nose before continuing.

“I was thinking perhaps on Saturday we could conduct a bit of an experiment.”

“Experiment?”

“Aye. We discussed ye being a full-time sub...why not try it on Saturday?”

“Oh.” Eggsy licks his lips and looks away for a moment. “That.”

“I thought ye were interested. You’re the one that brought it up.” Merlin frowns. Has he really read things so wrong?

“I know. I am interested. It’s just...intimidating, if I’m being honest. I wanna do it, swear down. I just...what if I ain’t any good at it, or I don’t know what I’m doing?”

“That is the point, my sweet pet. Ye will not have to worry about what you’re doing, because ye will be doing what I tell ye. We will set up rules beforehand, but basically ye are at my beck and call, and ye basically exist to do my bidding. If ye disobey without a good reason, ye will be punished.” Merlin searches Eggsy’s eyes. “But like I said, we will have a serious discussion about it first. I figured it might be good for it to just be the two of us your first time, that way ye can solely focus on me and not worry about Harry.”

“Okay.” Eggsy still frowns.

“Eggsy.”

“I’m good, I promise!” He fidgets a bit. “Getting a little turned on by the thought, actually.”

“Good.” Merlin kisses his forehead. “I’ll let ye finish being a housewife, and then my husband is waiting for ye in your bedroom.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy goes back to his sack of treats and Merlin heads for his office.

Eggsy’s surprised to find Harry sitting up in bed reading a book, wearing only a pair of pajama trousers and his glasses. “You don’t...you don’t wanna be naked with me?” Eggsy asks.

“I do, darling, but you keep your room a bit cooler than I like. I saw no reason to shiver up here until you arrived.” Harry puts his book aside and removes his glasses before standing up. “You could remove them for me.”

“I will, in a mo.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and sits down with him on the bed. “Harry, gotta talk to you about something.”

“Is everything all right, my boy?”

“Yeah, I just...Merlin sorta, like, propositioned me?” Eggsy fidgets a bit.

“Is this about the submissive scene?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy looks at him in surprise.

“We’ve already spoken about it. He wanted to make sure I didn’t mind if it happened when I wasn’t here.” Harry tugs at the hem of Eggsy’s vest and he obediently wriggles out of it. 

“Well, that’s my issue, too. Don’t feel right not to have you here, but he said it might be better for me to only focus on one bloke instead of two.”

“And I agree. From what I understand it is quite complex for the sub until he or she finally falls into a good headspace.”

“And you ain’t mad?” Eggsy shudders as Harry’s hands start moving over his torso. 

Harry starts to kiss a line from Eggsy’s shoulder to his throat. “Not even close. The two of you had a connection long before I came into the picture.”

“Yeah, but…”

Harry bites down on the side of Eggsy’s neck and sucks hard. Eggsy hisses and digs his hand into Harry’s thigh. “Do you trust us?”

“Course!” Eggsy gasps.

“Then listen to me quite carefully.” Harry bites a mark on the other side, then pulls at Eggsy’s bottom lip with his teeth. “We are equally your doms. Your Master and your Sir. But you and Hamish had a physical relationship long before I ever touched you. That physical relationship, which was dom and sub even then, was built on trust. You trusted him long before you trusted me, and I think it is completely appropriate that you take this giant step forward with him.”

“You ain’t jealous.”

“Well, of course I am, because I’d love to see it happen live and in person. But Hamish will record it all, and once you’re comfortable with him, hopefully you’ll be comfortable enough to include me as well.” Harry pinches a nipple and gently twists it.

“Yeah, stand up, your trousers need to go,” Eggsy announces, jumping to his feet and shoving at his own trakkies.

They make short work of their clothing and fall naked onto the bed. “I will miss you,” Harry says.

“I’ll miss you, too. Love you so damn much, Harry, and I can’t wait to sub for you like that as well.”

Harry growls and draws his fingernails down Eggsy’s chest. “And now I have THAT to think about while I’m supposed to be working.”

True to his word Merlin disappears for the next few days as Harry departs on his mission with Bors. Eggsy busies himself with his usual duties at work and home, and while he loves his dog, JB isn't quite the same as Merlin or Harry when it comes to conversation. He's been alone in the house before, of course, but never for more than a day.

He calls his mother on the evening of the second day, stretching out on the sofa with JB on his lap. “Hey, Mum, how are you?”

“A little ragged...Daisy's had a bit of a cold, kept me up last night.”

“Is she okay?” Eggsy asks with a frown.

“She's fine, Eggsy. I may not have been the best mum for a while, but I know how to take care of my child when she's sick.”

Eggsy bites back about five different responses. “I know you took great care of her, Mum...she's better now?”

“I think if she can get a good night's sleep tonight, she'll be much better tomorrow.”

“Glad to hear it. You need a good night's sleep, too.”

“That shouldn't be a problem,” Michelle replies with a weary laugh.

“So, I was calling about that dinner we discussed. Harry's out of town this week for a job, and Merlin's real busy at the Kingsman office, so next week might work better,” Eggsy tells her. Once Harry returns he is required to be home from his next mission for a minimum of three days, so they can definitely schedule something.

“Sure. Fine.”

“Mum, please,” Eggsy almost whines. “I want my family to spend time together, to get to know each other. ALL of my family. It's just dinner. I'm not expecting you to put your hands on their heads and give them your blessing.”

“You basically are, Eggsy.”

“No, Mum. I want your acceptance. Not your approval OR your blessing,” Eggsy retorts.

“Mummy? Is that Eggsy?” Daisy says in the background.

“Text me with a date,” Michelle says abruptly. “Here's your sister.”

There's a bit of a rustling, and then Daisy says, “Eggsy. I'm sick.” She starts to cry.

“Hey, none of that, Flower. Mum's there to take care of you and I know she's doing a great job.”

“But I want you! You sing to me and make tea.”

Eggsy winces. He's sure that isn't going to help his mother's attitude at all. “C'mon, Daisy. Mum makes tea just fine...who do you think taught me to make it? And she'll sing to you if you ask her...just gotta tell her what song you wanna hear, okay?”

“Okay,” Daisy sniffles.

“Now I think it's best if you take a nap soon, that way Mum can rest. She's really tired from taking care of you.”

“Mummy is the best,” Daisy says.

“That's right. Be a good girl and do what she says, okay?”

“Okay.”

“All right. Love you. Get better soon.”

“Love you, Eggsy. Bye.”

Eggsy sighs and hangs up the phone.

Merlin wearily steps off the train and heads up to the shop. It's half-three on Friday afternoon and he hasn't seen his home or his lad in days. He wants a bath, he wants a drink, he wants a meal...but most of all he wants to feast his eyes on his beautiful boy. There won't be anything happening that evening – he's too tired – but he has plans for Saturday. Beautiful filthy plans that will help him release the tension that builds inside his chest every time Harry leaves on a mission.

“Good afternoon, Merlin.” The driver hops out of his cab and opens the door for him.

“Good afternoon, Jeremy.”

“Any stops along the way?”

“Nae...straight home.”

“Yes, sir.”

Once the car is in motion Merlin texts Eggsy to inform him he's on his way. Eggsy won't be there, of course; he's at the kennels until half-four at the earliest, but he wants to make him aware. Merlin almost nods off along the way and sits up with a start when the cab rolls to a stop in front of the house. “Thank ye, Jeremy. Have a good day.”

“You as well, sir,” Jeremy says respectfully.

Merlin unlocks the front door and hears whining from the kitchen. “Yes, yes, Mr. Bauer. I will set you free in a moment.” Merlin stops by the living room to make himself a drink before releasing JB from his crate. JB barks happily, running in circles around Merlin's feet and placing his paws on Merlin's legs. Merlin sips from his glass as he lets JB out into the garden and immediately goes for the treats when they come back in. “Dinnae tell your Daddy I spoiled ye so...but that was a lovely welcome.” He kneels down, gives JB the treat, and pets the little head. JB yips and takes his treat to a corner of the kitchen.

Merlin refreshes his drink before wearily climbing the stairs and heading for the bedroom. He stands in the shower for a long time, allowing the hot water to beat against his skin. He scrubs himself thoroughly, feeling as if he's washing the last few days from his body and mind. He then puts on a comfortable pair of trakkies and an old vest. He doesn't plan on doing anything but cuddling his boy that evening, and he doesn't care how he looks. He straightens up a few things in the bedroom, sends a few last-minute messages to his team, and heads back downstairs.

As Merlin reaches the top of the stairs he hears joyful barking from JB along with Eggsy's response, which sounds just as joyful. “Hey, boy. What are you doing out? Is Uncle Merlin home? Huh? Is he home? Did he take care of you? I hope you showed him how much you missed him!”

Merlin doubts the dog noticed his absence but he loves hearing the way Eggsy discusses things with JB as if he's a human being. He comes down the stairs a bit faster than usual, unable to keep a smile from his face. “Hello, lad.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy waits for Merlin to hit solid ground, but just barely. He throws himself into Merlin's arms and almost knocks him over. “Fuck, missed you so much.”

“We've been in contact, Eggsy.”

“Not the same,” Eggsy says to Merlin's chest.

Merlin sighs and buries his face in Eggsy's soft hair. He won't admit it, of course, but just having the boy in his arms manages to melt some of his stress away. “Have ye been good?”

“Are you talking to me or JB?” Eggsy asks with a grin, leaning back to smile into Merlin's eyes.

“JB is always good. You, on the other hand...”

“Missed you something fierce,” Eggsy says quietly. “Ask JB. Talked about you all the time, wondering what you was doing or how the mission was going. But I didn't touch or nothing. I...that wasn't on my mind.”

Merlin is pleased...and touched. “I am fine, even managed to eat a few times a day. Harry is well on his way to completing a fairly easy mission...if Bors can manage to keep from blowing up the Northern Hemisphere.”

Merlin's stomach suddenly growls and Eggsy looks down. “When's the last time you ate?”

“Around six this morning.”

“Merlin! And you're drinking on an empty stomach like that? I can smell the whisky on you."

“Are ye telling me how to live my life?” Merlin asks sternly.

“No, but...” Eggsy sighs in frustration. “I was thinking of something different for dinner...”

“Such as?”

“Well, Harry's always on our arses about eating healthy.”

“Aye, I am aware. As if I dinnae weigh less than he does,” Merlin snorts.

“He says if he weighs more than you, it's because it's muscle.”

“He WOULD say that,” Merlin mutters.

“I was thinking, since he ain't here to look down his nose in disapproval...I could make cheeseburgers and chips?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“That, my naughty boy, is music to my ears,” Merlin tells him. “Why don't ye go up and change, I'll sort through the mail, and then I will keep ye company as ye make dinner?”

“Perfect.” Eggsy finally kisses him, a long drawn-out kiss that would leave a lesser man gasping for breath. Merlin is not a lesser man. “See you in a mo.”

Merlin watches his boy's beautiful arse and thighs go up the steps before picking up the mail from the small table in the hall.

Eggsy returns downstairs in a pair of his favorite shorts and an old vest. Merlin’s on his last drink for the evening, the alcohol giving him a pleasant sense of calm without dulling his senses. He’s set up at the kitchen table with his laptop, going through bills and paying them via the online account. “You like doing that, don’t you?” Eggsy observes as he gets out the ground beef, the potatoes, and the assorted small appliances required to make dinner. “Keeping the ledgers, as it were.”

“Aye. It pleases me to see everything adding up. I dinnae enjoy seeing the money leave, but I like making the numbers agree.”

“I hate that time of the month, when you get your pay and you gotta get the bills straight and figure out what goes where.”

“I have offered more than once to take over that duty for ye, lad.”

“I know.” Eggsy smiles over his shoulder. “But I gotta act like a grown man now and then.”

“Trust me, Eggsy, we are very aware ye are a grown man, even if ye act like a brat now and then,” Merlin replies. Eggsy rolls his eyes and starts making burger meat.

“Everything go okay getting Harry and Bors on their way?”

“Aye. This is good practice for my staff, although I will be supervising from home.”

“You’re really not going in the rest of the weekend?”

“Not if I can help it.” Merlin studies Eggsy’s back. “Is that a problem?”

“Never! Love having you around. Especially after NOT having you for the last few days.” Eggsy focuses on his burgers. “So...about tomorrow. You said we’d talk about it?”

“Aye. I realize you are quite capable of multi-tasking, lad, but I need to make sure ye are paying attention to what I say.”

“I am, swear down. And if I feel I’m not, or YOU feel I’m not, I’ll stop making dinner and sit down,” Eggsy promises.

“Very well.” Merlin closes down his computer so HE can give his full attention. “This will be an entire day of subservience, from the moment ye get up until ye go to bed, unless I decide we should end it sooner. Ye will only call me Master. I will respond to nothing else, and if ye call me by any other name, ye will be punished.”

“Okay.”

“When ye get up tomorrow morning, ye will shower and dry yourself thoroughly before lying back down on your bed and waiting for me.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Ye will be wearing a cock ring for the day...until I remove it...and more than likely a plug.”

Merlin sees Eggsy squirm a little. “Yes, Merlin.”

“What exactly did ye have planned for tomorrow?”

“Figure that’s all up to you, innit?” Eggsy replies. He finishes making the burgers and starts peeling potatoes. 

“Good answer,” Merlin says, smiling in approval. “I dinnae word that correctly. Regarding your chores, what did ye plan on doing?”

“Well, was gonna clean both upstairs loos...change the bedding...unsure after that.”

“Very good,” Merlin says. “When it comes to your duties around the house, you will carry them out just like any other Saturday.”

“All right.”

“What ye have to understand about tomorrow, lad, is that I will be in charge. Not just of your physical person, but of the things ye do. If ye are changing the bedding and I wish for ye to use different sheets, ye will remove them and change without a word. If I feel the bathtub was not cleaned properly, ye will do it again. Without question.” 

“Yeah, I get it.”

“If I wish for ye to service me sexually, ye will stop what ye are doing and obey.”

Eggsy slowly turns around. His eyes are huge and green and beautiful. “Yes, Merlin.”

Merlin stands up and slowly approaches Eggsy, pressing against him until his back is pressed to the counter. “I will nae be holding back tomorrow, Eggsy. I may ask ye to warm my cock as I file reports. Ye will stand or sit by me in the living room, waiting to be used as I deem fit. It could be for hours. Outside of cooking, cleaning, and caring for JB, ye will do nothing unless I tell ye. Is that understood?” Eggsy nods. “Ye will put on trousers to take JB out, and an apron for cooking, but otherwise ye are completely naked all day,” Merlin reminds him. “Ye will nae touch me without permission, and ye will nae touch yourself at all unless I tell ye to. Ye will obey me without question, unless ye are confused by the request. Then ye MUST ask questions to clarify. If ye are physically uncomfortable to the point of true pain or feel like I am asking something of ye that ye absolutely cannae do, ye will safeword out or use the color system. I will nae have ye trying something and hurting yourself.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“If ye disobey, ye will be punished. If ye act out, ye will be punished. But ye will ALWAYS have the right to refuse an order if the reason is serious.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers. 

“The most important thing I need ye to understand is that this is not a requirement for our relationship. If ye feel this is not something ye like, it will nae happen again. Is that clear?”

Eggsy nods. “Yes, Merlin.”

“All right.” Merlin kisses him and sits back down. “Hurry up with dinner. I’m starving.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin.

“Any questions?”

Eggsy thinks for a moment, which Merlin appreciates. “So, uh, if I’m not doing chores, I”m just standing around?”

“Not exactly. I never know what might strike my fancy...and I have a very creative imagination.”

Eggsy shivers. “Am I allowed to ask for things?”

“Ye may always ask...but it is not a guarantee that I’ll say yes,” Merlin says with an evil smile. 

“Of course.” Eggsy actually rolls his eyes. “Gonna ask now...anything special you want for lunch or dinner tomorrow?”

“Whatever is easiest for ye to cook naked will be fine,” Merlin says generously. “Oh, and at lunch ye will be kneeling at my side and I will be hand-feeding ye.” Merlin watches Eggsy carefully. This is something he’s been thinking about, but after Eggsy’s reaction to the idea of full-time pet play, he isn’t sure how it will go over.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers, blushing furiously. Merlin relaxes a bit.

“At dinner I will dine by myself, with you at my side to attend me. Ye will prepare my plate and stand by for anything I might need. After I eat, you will eat while I have a drink in the living room.”

“Okay.” He bites his bottom lip. “I’m worried I’ll be bad at this.”

“Oh, you ridiculous creature.” Merlin slides back from the table. “Come here.” Eggsy drapes himself over Merlin’s lap. “If ye dinnae perform a task correctly and I feel it is because ye are confused or misunderstanding something I’ve said, I will gently set ye straight. If ye are talking back or acting smart on purpose, only then will I punish ye.” Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s neck. “Ye do me a great honor with this, Eggsy. Ye are putting a large part of yourself in my hands. Your trust is worth more than anything else in my life, and I promise not to abuse that trust.”

“Love you, Merlin.” Eggsy cuddles close for a moment.

“I love you, too, cheeky lad. Now finish my dinner.” Merlin gives his arse a slap as soon as he stands back up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Eggsy have their dom/sub day. Heads up for dom/sub, harsh Master Merlin, plugging, cock ring, spanking...topped off with fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the length of this chapter...and to think I was going to originally make chapters four and five into one chapter!
> 
> A note...I have no experience in the area of dom/sub. I had a few friends read this over, including one who has a history in the lifestyle, and she gave her approval. I hope you enjoy.

Eggsy awakens at half-seven the next morning. He yawns and buries his face in his pillow before suddenly sitting up. Today. It’s today. Saturday. He rubs at his face and thinks for a moment. Does he really want this? Yes. More than anything. He has trusted Merlin to take care of him as a sub before, and he knows Merlin would never do anything to hurt him. Merlin is his Master, and Eggsy wants to serve him. One hundred percent.

He gets out of bed and goes to the bath in the hall. He relieves himself, brushes his teeth, and steps into the shower. Per Merlin’s request he carefully scrubs himself from head to toe before stepping back out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He stands at the sink and shaves his face, idly wondering if Merlin might ever want him to shave anything else. He’s never done that before and wonders how it might feel, how it might look. He doesn’t shave down there but he trims; he’s found that helps with the cock ring and all.

Eggsy has no clue if Merlin’s up yet, and he gave no instructions on making breakfast. He’d said to get clean and lay back down. So Eggsy does. He stares at the ceiling for a long time, his body buzzing with both excitement and nerves. He glances at his phone on the nightstand and considers playing around on it while he waits, but Merlin hadn’t given permission for that. He’d said to lie down and wait. So Eggsy waits.

At half-eight his bedroom door opens without a knock. “Ah. Good boy,” Merlin says, and just those two words are enough to make Eggsy shiver. Merlin comes in with a small bundle wrapped in a towel. “Ye are already obeying. That is a good sign. Stand up.” Merlin’s tone isn’t cold, exactly, but it’s obvious he expects immediate obedience. Eggsy hops to his feet and stands at attention. Merlin runs his hand from Eggsy’s jaw down his neck to the flat plane of his stomach. Eggsy swallows hard. “Such a beautiful pet. It will be my pleasure to have ye with me today, to see how well you behave. Ye are a bit headstrong...we’ll see if we can’t work that out of you.” Merlin smiles pleasantly, but his eyes are serious. He goes down on one knee in front of Eggsy and places his towel on the bed. He doesn’t unwrap the towel, simply slides his fingers inside and comes out with the cock ring. “Hold still.” Eggsy winces slightly as Merlin manipulates his junk a bit, but soon he feels the familiar tightness of the ring. “Does that feel alright?” Eggsy nods. Merlin’s large hand wraps around his balls and twists a bit. “I asked ye a question, Pet. I cannae hear your brain rattling around in your head and I dinnae understand sign language. When I ask ye a question ye will answer out loud. Nodding and head-shaking is impolite.”

“Y-yes, Master, it feels fine. Sorry, Master, won’t do it again,” Eggsy promises.

Merlin drags a fingernail down Eggsy’s cock as he stands. “I would advise ye against making promises ye likely will not be able to keep, Pet.”

Eggsy starts to nod and catches himself just in time. “Yes, Master.”

“Get me the lube from your drawer.” Eggsy quickly retrieves and hands it over. “Bend over on the bed, legs spread, arse in the air,” Merlin barks and Eggsy quickly obeys. He hears the snick of the lube opening, and then Merlin’s finger is teasing at his entrance. Eggsy groans and wiggles a bit, already thankful for the cock ring. He yelps when Merlin’s hand meets his arse. “Keep still, my little slag. Already ye are gagging for it and we haven’t even made it downstairs yet.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Consider that a warning. If ye wriggle about again, ye will soon not be able to sit.”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy whispers.

Merlin slowly works him open, taking his time and doing everything that drives Eggsy crazy. Merlin’s other hand reaches around to fondle the head of Eggsy’s cock. “Dripping already. Such a filthy Pet. It is going to be a long day for ye if ye cannae learn some self-control.” Eggsy bites back a comment and fists the duvet in his hands. He’s surprised when Merlin adds a third finger; usually they don’t do this much prep. 

But apparently this isn’t their usual plug. It seems to be an odd shape, and as it curves into Eggsy’s body it glances over his prostate before coming to a stop. “Oh, fuck,” he moans. It’s massive, or at least it FEELS massive. He knows it probably isn’t; Merlin wouldn't have him walking around all day in something that could cause internal injuries. 

“Quiet,” Merlin snaps. “When I want ye to speak, Pet, ye will speak.” Eggsy leans his head down and actually bites the duvet as Merlin moves the plug in and out before settling it for good. “Stand up. Slowly.” Eggsy slowly stands, starts to wriggle, and stops himself. “Nae, that is fine, Pet, although I am proud of ye for catching yourself. Move about a bit, make sure it isn’t causing ye any harm.” Eggsy walks to the doorway and back, hitching his hips and shaking himself a bit. “All right?”

“I think so.”

“Ye will nae be barefoot around the house, it isn’t safe. Put on some sort of shoe. I dinnae care if it is a slipper or a slide or a trainer. Gather the laundry and bring it down...I’ve already put our bedding in the hall.”

“But that’s my job,” Eggsy says before he thinks.

Merlin’s eyes narrow. “Back over the bed.” Eggsy sighs and turns around. He’s almost prepared for the hard slap to his arse. “THAT is for talking back to me.” Merlin lightly slaps the end of the plug, shoving it against Eggsy’s prostate. He lets out a muffled yelp. “And THAT is for the attitude ye gave me as ye turned around. Now gather the laundry and meet me in the kitchen.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Remember to bring down a pair of shorts or trakkies so ye can take JB out.” Merlin turns and all but stalks from the room.

“Christ,” Eggsy whispers, rubbing at his arse. He whimpers a bit as he goes to the closet for his slides, trying to find a way to walk that doesn’t have the plug rubbing against his prostate with every step. He finally reaches back and moves things around on his own. Merlin doesn’t have to know. It’s not like he took it out.

Eggsy gathers all the laundry and heads downstairs. It feels weird to be parading around the house wearing nothing but a cock ring and his slides, but he knows Merlin will make sure no one enters the house but the two of them. “I let Mr. Bauer out but have not yet fed him,” Merlin informs him as soon as he gets to the kitchen.

Eggsy looks from his dog to the basket of laundry in his hands. “Should...should I start the laundry or feed him, Master?”

“The laundry can wait. A dog’s stomach cannot.”

Eggsy hangs a pair of trakkies on the hook by the back door before feeding his dog and refreshing his water. As he squats to put the water bowl down, JB looks at the penis dangling almost in his face. “No, JB!” Eggsy almost shouts. “My dick is NOT a toy.” He anxiously glances up at Merlin, who is hidden behind his newspaper. He almost thinks he hears Merlin laughing but can’t be sure. Eggsy hurries to the laundry area and starts the machine. Once everything is loaded and washing away he returns to the kitchen. “What would you like for breakfast, Master?”

“Porridge and fruit is fine. For you as well.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy buries himself in the familiar feeling of preparing a meal for the man he loves. He forgets he’s naked, he forgets he is at Merlin’s beck and call. He simply prepares porridge, cuts strawberries, apples, and bananas, and puts everything on the table along with a pot of tea. He pours for Merlin without asking, preparing the cup to Merlin’s liking. 

“Well done, Pet. Ye may take your seat.” 

Eggsy sits down in his usual chair. It feels odd not to engage in his normal morning chit-chat, but he knows it isn’t that kind of day. He glances at JB and sighs, realizing that most of the dog’s water has ended up on the floor. Eggsy gets up, retrieves a rag, and bends down to clean up the mess. “Really, JB?” He mutters. 

He finishes wiping the floor and turns around, surprised to see Merlin staring at him. “I do believe ye forgot to ask permission to leave the table, Pet.”

“JB made a mess. I was just…”

“I don’t care if he sat in that bowl and took a bath. Ye are to ask permission before leaving the table, or leaving a room that I am in.”

“Yes, Master.” The words have a bit more bite than usual.

“Now, I am going to forgive ye this once, because I was not clear on that particular rule. The punishment will be small. Ye will be waiting to finish your food, since ye were in such a hurry to leave your breakfast in the first place. Pull the chair away from the table and sit down.” Merlin looks up at him expectantly. Eggsy swallows hard and tugs his chair out a few feet. “Spread your legs a bit...I want to see all of ye. Yes. Like that.” Merlin sips at his tea and folds his newspaper. “I will watch ye stroke yourself as I finish eating.” Eggsy blinks at him in surprise but his dick jumps to immediate attention. “Did I stutter, Pet?”

“N-no, Master.” Eggsy slowly takes his cock in his hand and begins to stroke it. 

“Yes. LIke that. Nice and slow. Thumb over the head, that’s a good boy.” Merlin continues to calmly eat his breakfast, as if he’s watching the news on telly and not his boy fondling his own prick. “Hold it up...play with your balls...that’s it…”

Eggsy’s prick hardens in its binding and he whimpers. “Fuck,” he whispers under his breath, but thankfully Merlin doesn’t notice.

“Tell me how ye feel.”

“G-good...hurts but feels good.”

“Ye wish to come. Right here in the kitchen as I eat my breakfast. Ye sit there with your legs splayed, stroking your prick, and ye wish for me to let ye come.”

“If...if you want…”

“I don’t want. In fact, ye will stop now.” Eggsy whines with frustration and forces his hand down. His chest is heaving and he can feel the blush all over his body. “Filthy slag. Finish your breakfast. I will take JB for a walk. Continue with your chores, and if ye touch yourself I will know.” Merlin motions to his glasses.

“Yes, Master.”

Merlin stands, fists Eggsy’s hair in his hand, and gives him a brutal kiss.

Merlin would die before he admits it, but part of the reason he offered to walk JB was to give himself a chance to cool down. It’s barely mid-morning and he’s already feeling hot and bothered. Eggsy’s just so beautiful in his cock ring and plug, and the way he blushes is simply delicious. And when he disobeys - Christ, Merlin hopes he disobeys some more. He uses the time to make a plan for the day, keeping one eye on JB to make sure he doesn’t end up in a bush or someone’s flower bed. He will allow Eggsy to start his upstairs chores, and then he’ll ‘check in on him.’ They’ll have lunch, and then Eggsy will ‘assist’ Merlin as he does his work. Yes. That sounds like a lovely way to spend the afternoon. He has special plans for the evening.

Merlin and JB return to find an empty kitchen with dishes washed and neatly stacked in the rack. The washing machine is still humming away but Eggsy is nowhere to be found. “Good lad, JB,” Merlin says, unclicking the leash and watching JB make a beeline for his water dish. Eggsy was right; JB drinks like a man dying of thirst. Merlin takes his time making another cup of tea and sipping a bit of it before heading upstairs. He follows the sound of someone singing and finds Eggsy cleaning the master bedroom’s en suite. 

“Blue jean baby...L.A. lady...seamstress for the band…” Eggsy sings. Merlin pauses for just a moment to listen. Eggsy does have a beautiful voice and they don’t get to hear it near enough. Merlin creeps nearer and lingers in the doorway of the bath, still unnoticed by his handsome lad. He watches Eggsy step into the shower and scrub the walls and floor before cleaning out his supplies and starting on the bathtub. Perfect.

“Looks like ye have been busy,” Merlin says. Eggsy jumps in surprise and almost falls into the tub.

“Y-yes, Master. I figured I’d…” Eggsy blushes. “Guess you don’t really care what I figured.”

“No, not today,” Merlin answers. “Bend over with your hands on the side of the tub...spread your legs.” Merlin gently kicks at the inside of Eggsy’s feet. “I know a dirty little boy like you knows how to spread your legs.” 

“But the cleanser…”

Merlin fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair and slowly pulls his head back. “What about the cleanser?”

“It’s just...it smells so strong and my face is like right there.” Eggsy swallows hard. “Master.”

“I think ye can deal with it.” Merlin places one hand on Eggsy’s left arse cheek. “Count,” he says sternly before delivering a smack. 

“Fuck! One!” Merlin spanks again. “Two.” Merlin spanks the right cheek. “Three.” Spank. “F-four.” Spank. “F-five...I’m sorry, Master.”

“That’s my good Pet.” Merlin smooths his palm over the red left cheek before pinching it hard. “Now assume the position I gave ye.” Eggsy sniffles a bit and straightens himself out. He arches his back so his red arse is in the air. “Good.” Merlin shoves down his trousers and gets his cock out. It’s already hard and throbbing and he cannot wait to sink it into his boy’s beautiful body. He slowly works the plug out, watching Eggsy’s hole gape as a dribble of lube slides out. Merlin takes that lube and wets his prick. “Hold on.” Merlin pushes in hard and fast.

“Christ,” Eggsy gasps.

“That’s right...you say my name and God’s...that’s all I wish to hear from ye.” Merlin digs one hand into Eggsy’s hip and the other into his shoulder as he fucks him. “Such a good pet...such a tight fucking hole, even with the plug in ye. You’re like a vise around my prick.” Merlin grunts as he thrusts forward.

“Merlin please...I mean, M-Master,” Eggsy corrects quickly.

Merlin decides to let it slide. They are in the throes of passion, after all. He scratches his fingernails down Eggsy’s back and smiles at the hiss that follows. “I want to fill your hole with my seed, Pet. I want ye to drip with it.”

“Yes, Master, please!”

“But I will nae be doing that. Not yet.” Merlin pushes in hard and stays there for a moment, savoring the sensation. He then slowly pulls out, watching Eggsy’s hole gape open before he fills it with the plug.

“Fuck!” Eggsy whines.

“Finish your chores up here.” Merlin gives him one more spank for good measure. “Come find me when ye are through.”

“Y-yes, Master,” Eggsy almost sobs.

Eggsy takes his time finishing his cleaning, making sure everything’s done right. It’s not that he doesn’t want another spanking - he can take it - but he doesn’t want to disappoint his Master. He finds Merlin in the master bedroom putting clean sheets on the bed. “Help you, Master?” Eggsy asks timidly.

“Aye, Pet. This is much faster as a two-man job.” Eggsy goes around to Harry’s side of the bed and briefly touches the pillow before pulling up the sheets.

“I miss him, too,” Merlin says very quietly, as if he doesn’t wish for Eggsy to hear. Eggsy focuses on his work and doesn’t make eye contact. He knows that will only irritate his Master. They finish the bed and Eggsy looks at Merlin expectantly. “I will put clean sheets on your bed.” Eggsy opens his mouth to protect but quickly closes it. “I wish for ye to go downstairs and make two cold sandwiches for lunch. Both very neat...no messy condiments. Then I would like for ye to cut one sandwich into bite-sized pieces. Have them waiting on the table at my place, and fetch your kneeling cushion. Be waiting on the cushion by my chair.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy starts to leave the room but stops in the doorway. “Master? Would you like something to drink with your lunch?”

“I appreciate ye looking out for me, Pet. Yes, a glass of water would be fine. Get one for yourself as well.”

Eggsy hurries downstairs and prepares two ham and cheese sandwiches with just a few drops of mustard. He can’t help it. He knows that’s how Merlin prefers his and he wants his Master to enjoy his lunch. He arranges the sandwiches on two plates and pours a glass of water. He fetches his cushion and puts it on the floor by Merlin’s chair. JB immediately comes over to say hello as soon as Eggsy kneels. “JB...not now!” Eggsy hisses. He pets his dog and gently shoos him away before Merlin enters the room. 

“Looks good, Pet. Thank ye.” Merlin sits down. “Look at me.” Eggsy slowly tilts his head up. “If I was to ask ye for a color right now, Pet, what would ye tell me?”

“Green, Master,” Eggsy says, a bit confused.

“Ye are being truthful?”

“Yes, Master. Completely green.”

“This is all quite new to you...I would understand if ye wished to tell me about something that has made ye uncomfortable so far, or that is bothering ye.”

Eggsy thinks and then shakes his head, quickly accompanying the movement with a “No, Master, I’m fine, swear down.”

“Very well. Move a bit closer.” Eggsy scoots over as far as he can. Merlin puts an arm around Eggsy and takes a few bites of his sandwich with his free hand. He drinks some water, then offers Eggsy a bite of his own chopped sandwich. Eggsy hesitates only briefly before neatly taking the food from Merlin’s fingers. “That’s my good boy. Such a good pet. Look at how well ye took that from me. No mess, no biting.”

Eggsy blushes all over and eagerly opens his mouth for the next bite. Merlin alternates between feeding himself and feeding Eggsy, even holding the glass for him to drink. The first time Merlin tilts the glass a little too far and a few drops of water slide down Eggsy’s chin. “Sorry, Master.”

“My fault entirely, Pet,” Merlin replies. They finish eating and Merlin gets up to wash his hands, Eggsy obediently waiting on his cushion. Merlin walks over and strokes his hair. “Ye have been a good boy so far, for the most part. I know ye are trying hard and I am proud of ye.” Eggsy whimpers and actually buries his face in Merlin’s groin. Merlin allows it for a moment before stepping back. “Put on trousers and take your dog out, Pet. Meet me in my office.”

“Yes, Master.”

Eggsy tugs on the pair of trakkies and herds JB outside. As JB does his business Eggsy takes a few breaths of fresh air and tries to organize his thoughts. Even though he’s been subbing for hours now his body still tingles with a bit of anxious excitement. He wants to be good. He wants to make his Master happy. The slight edge of arousal still lingers under the surface but he’s surprised to find it really doesn’t matter. If his Master wishes to get him off, he will.

Eggsy goes back in and finds Merlin behind his desk. He’s clicking on things and opening multiple monitors and computers. “Here, Pet.” He rolls himself back and motions to the area under the desk. “Ye will sit here and warm my prick as I work.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy almost salivates. He loves warming his Master’s cock, loves the feeling of his mouth being filled. He drops to his knees a short distance from the desk and slowly crawls into position.

“Isn’t that lovely,” Merlin rumbles, raising an eyebrow. Eggsy sees that Merlin has placed a thinner cushion under the desk, so Eggsy’s knees are protected but he still has room. Merlin waits for Eggsy to get situated before scooting closer and pulling a small tray out from the desk. He places a keyboard on the tray and looks down at Eggsy. “Ye will warm it, Pet, not suck it. I have work to do and dinnae need the distraction. Squeeze my ankle if ye need a break.”

“Yes, Master.” Merlin undoes his belt and zip and maneuvers his cock from the flap of his pants. Eggsy eagerly dives in, moaning a bit as the familiar weight settles on his tongue. 

“Good Pet.” Merlin tousles his hair before he starts to type with his right hand.

Eggsy closes his eyes and focuses on the smell and taste of his Master. He loves this, loves just relaxing and letting himself go. He hears nothing but his Master’s fingers typing away, feels nothing but the aura of his Master surrounding him. He’s slowly starting to fall into a somewhat sleep-like state when he hears a woman say, “Good afternoon, Merlin.”

“Good afternoon, Morgana. Ye are looking chipper. Apparently my absence from the office agrees with you.” Eggsy chokes a bit and Merlin puts a firm hand on his shoulder. Merlin’s going to take video calls while Eggsy’s mouth is on his cock just a short distance from his computer?

“We always miss you, sir,” she replies and Merlin snorts. “Enjoying your day off?”

“So far.”

“I notice you weren’t able to even go an entire day without checking in. Don’t you trust us?”

“I do, but…”

“No need to explain, sir. I’m assuming you are checking in on Bors and Galahad?”

“Aye...have they managed to keep from destroying everything in sight?”

“Yes...so far.” She starts speaking of the mission and Eggsy allows himself to relax. He doesn’t really pay attention; he’s surprised Merlin is discussing a mission in front of him but he’d heard Harry and Merlin talking about it anyway. 

He then starts thinking about the fact that if Merlin moved away from the desk, or someone hacked into the feed for the house...they’d see Eggsy under the desk with Merlin’s cock in his mouth. The thought sends a thrill through him. They’d see him naked, cock bound by its ring, plug filling his arse, head buried in Merlin’s groin. Merlin using him to warm his cock, like he’s one of their sex toys. The idea makes Eggsy groan a bit. He likes that idea, the idea of being used without any consideration for what he might want. He’s there to serve. To provide whatever Merlin needs. It doesn’t matter if he’s hard or not...and he’s getting hard. Eggsy slides a hand down to his thigh, digging his fingernails in. He cannot touch.

He imagines Merlin having his conversation with Morgana as he fucks Eggsy’s mouth. He couldn't do much, but he could grab Eggsy by the hair, shove his cock in and hold it there. He could make Eggsy take it, Eggsy whimpers quietly and draws a long breath in through his nose. He slides his tongue under Merlin’s cock, just once, and then stills. Merlin could come and she wouldn't even know. He has that much control. He could grab Eggsy by the throat and practically feel his own dick through Eggsy’s skin. Eggsy shudders. He moves his hand to the inside of his thigh and scratches...allowing his thumb to lightly graze over the head of his throbbing cock. Merlin could make him pass out, make him crumple to the floor under the desk, and she wouldn't know. Eggsy eagerly sucks on the dick in his mouth before he even realizes he’s doing it. He moans and lovingly circles the head with his tongue.

“That sounds like we’re moving ahead of schedule.” Merlin’s voice is calm but his hand suddenly clamps down on the top of Eggsy’s head. Eggsy coughs a bit but remains still. 

“For now. We both know that could change in the next five seconds.”

“Aye. I am proud of ye, Morgana, proud of everyone. Keep me informed, although I will likely check in later.”

“Yes, sir. Enjoy your day.”

Merlin slowly pushes himself away from the desk and glares down at Eggsy. “What instructions did I give ye, Pet?”

Eggsy pulls away with one last slurp. “You...you said to warm it but not suck on it because...because you’re working and you don’t need the distraction.”

“Aye...and which part of that did ye nae understand?”

Eggsy hangs his head. “I understood all of it, Master.” His entire body burns with shame. He knows he’s disappointed his Master. “I just got to thinking, and I wanted to suck you and…”

“I dinnae care about your ridiculous excuses. And dinnae think for one moment that I didn't notice ye touching your cock, naughty Pet.” Merlin frowns. “Get up.” Eggsy scrambles to his feet as Merlin closes a few computers and moves things to the side. He then retrieves a handkerchief from the desk and unfolds it. He places the handkerchief on the surface of the desk. “Lay down...make sure that filthy dripping prick of yours ends up on this.”

“Y-yes, Master. I’m so sorry.”

“Quiet!” Merlin barks. Eggsy whimpers and arranges himself as Merlin wishes, tears filling his eyes. He’s angered his Master. “Hold on to the edge of the desk.” Eggsy clutches the desk for dear life. 

Eggsy sobs as Merlin’s hand connects with his arse. He focuses on the area close to the crack this time, his spanks jarring the plug and making Eggsy see stars. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, Master. I didn’t...I wasn’t...I’m sorry.” Tears fall on the desk and Eggsy tries to wipe them away.”

“When I give ye an order, especially something as easy as this, something you’ve done countless times before, ye obey. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry, Master.”

Merlin bites Eggsy’s arse cheek and he yells. “Clean my desk.” Merlin rolls his chair out of the way. “There are towels and cleanser in the cupboard over there.”

Eggsy pulls himself up onto shaking legs. He wipes at his face as he retrieves the rags and cleanser, quickly wiping the desk as clean as he can. He then stands in front of Merlin and looks at him sorrowfully. “Anything else, Master?”

“Nae. Go make yourself useful somewhere else. I will see ye at dinner. I would prefer to eat at half-six, if that works with what ye had planned.”

“It does.”

“Wait,” Merlin says as Eggsy reaches the door. Eggsy freezes. Merlin gets up and walks over. He puts his arms around Eggsy’s waist and pulls him close, kneading at Eggsy’s arse as he does so. Eggsy hisses and buries his face in Merlin’s shirt. “I know it seems I’m harsh on ye, Pet, but ye need to learn...and I know that next time ye will do better. Ye are a quick learner.”

“I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to disappoint you.” Eggsy sniffles and does his best not to get snot on Merlin’s chest.

“That is something I would never doubt,” Merlin says quietly. He kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “Now go.”

Eggsy is sliding a pan of chicken parmesan from the oven at 6:25 when he hears Merlin enter the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in a mo, Master,” he promises. “If you’d like to prepare your salad, I’ll have your plate shortly.”

“Thank ye, lad.”

“Would you like a glass of wine or something, Master?” Eggsy concentrates on getting the pasta and chicken onto Merlin’s plate without losing some on the counter along the way.

“Nae, lad. When I am in scene with a sub I prefer to keep a level head. I will get myself a drink.” 

Eggsy hears Merlin open the fridge and pull out the pitcher of lemon water. “Okay, Master, here you go.” He smiles triumphantly and turns around. What he sees almost makes him drop the plate. 

Merlin stands at the opposite counter, pouring a glass of water. When he turns around he raises an eyebrow. “Is there a problem, Pet?”

“N-no, Master,” Eggsy whispers, and for the first time he curses the fact that he’s naked. There’s no way Merlin can miss the sudden interest Eggsy’s cock has taken in the situation. Merlin is clad in a black vest, tight black jeans that accentuate the lovely bulge between his thighs, and a pair of knee-high black leather boots adorned with silver buckles.

Merlin grins, a sly slant of his mouth that makes Eggsy shiver. “See something ye like?”

“Aye,” Eggsy responds almost without thinking, and Merlin chuckles.

“Ye may serve me now.” Merlin sits down and Eggsy obediently puts down his plate. 

“Um, would...would you like me to simply stand and wait on you, or can I clean up a bit?” Eggsy asks.

“Soak anything that should soak, but then I wish for ye to stand where I can see ye...here by the closet,” Merlin says, motioning with a tilt of his head.

“Yes, Master, thank you.” Eggsy quickly straightens things up as best he can, transfers the leftover food into a container to cool, and runs water into the baking dish. He then washes his hands, removes his apron, and stands at attention by the closet.

“This is delicious, Pet.”

“Thank you, Master,” Eggsy says proudly. He knows it’s one of Merlin’s favorites.

“Did ye choose it because ye know I enjoy it so much?”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy admits.

“That was kind of ye. Thank ye.” Merlin busies himself eating. He empties his water glass and Eggsy fills it without asking. When he’s halfway through the meal Merlin’s napkin slides from his lap, and Eggsy quickly squats down to retrieve it. “Such a good Pet,” Merlin almost coos, touching Eggsy’s cheek. Eggsy briefly leans into the caress. “I have a message for ye,” Merlin says suddenly.

“Oh?” Eggsy asks as he returns to his station.

“Aye. I briefly spoke with agents Galahad and Bors. One of them wished to know how our day is going.” Eggsy smiles shyly. “I informed him that while ye have a lot to learn, ye have exceeded expectations.” Eggsy blushes furiously. “But then again, the night is not yet over,” Merlin reminds him.

“Yes, Master.”

“I’m almost done here...I believe I will have some tea, if ye would start the kettle.”

Eggsy jumps into motion, putting the kettle on and arranging the tea before clearing Merlin’s empty plate. “Would you care for something sweet with your tea, Master?” Eggsy thinks to ask.

“Nae, Pet, thank ye. I am quite full from your delicious food.” Merlin watches Eggsy bustle about the kitchen. “And the food is not the only delicious thing in here,” Merlin murmurs, his hazel eyes hungry. “Ye are a vision, Pet. We are so lucky to have ye.”

“Thank you, Master,” Eggsy says, dipping his head bashfully. He pours Merlin’s tea once it’s ready, adding the appropriate amount of milk. He places the cup in front of Merlin, who surprises him by pushing his chair back.

“In the closet ye will find a new rag. I wish for ye to polish my boots with it.”

Eggsy’s cock jumps to attention once more. “Polish your boots, Master? Shouldn’t I also have some sort of, well, polish?”

“Nae. Ye can simply buff them with the rag. I wish for ye to take your time. Get in and around each buckle. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy retrieves the rag and kneels in front of Merlin, who is slouching a bit in his chair. He looks long and lean and beautiful, and the bulge between his legs seems to have grown considerably. Eggsy licks his lips and stares at Merlin’s groin.

“Ye will be polishing my boots, Pet, and nothing else,” Merlin orders. “For now.”

Eggsy looks down at the boots and gently runs his hands from top to toe. He knee-walks to the side a bit and bends down to inspect the left boot. Merlin’s hand runs from his neck to his arse and squeezes. “Fuck,” Eggsy hisses, skin still tender from his spankings.

“The boots won’t polish themselves,” Merlin points out.

Eggsy starts with Merlin’s foot, carefully wiping the rag around and over. He then slowly works his way up the buckles, making sure to work the rag inside, out and around as best he can. He leans back a few times to inspect his work, never once looking up at Merlin’s face. He’s focused on his task, making sure that each part of the boot is as shiny as he can get it before he moves on. He finishes the left boot, nods to himself with approval, and starts to knee-walk to Merlin’s other side.

“Nae, Pet, stand.” Eggsy slowly pulls himself to his feet and stretches a bit. “Right in front of me.” Eggsy obeys. “Stretch again, hands over your head.” Eggsy reaches for the ceiling and stretches. He gasps as Merlin’s hand rubs over his cock. “Keep your arms up.”

“Master,” Eggsy whines but does as he’s told.

“Ye look good enough to eat.” Merlin strokes until Eggsy is fully hard and dripping. “But I am full from dinner, like I said.” Merlin takes his hand away. “Continue.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy mutters, attempting to kneel in a way that doesn’t crush his erect cock. He doesn’t do as good of a job on the right boot - he’s trying to ignore his raging hard-on - but he’s still pleased with his work. “I’m done, Master.” 

“Are ye now?” Merlin pushes his chair back further, sticks his legs out, and stares at his boost. “I admit it’s a good start.” Eggsy stares at him in confusion. “I do feel, however, that they need a bit more work. Ye may start over...with your tongue.”

“Are you fucking taking the piss?” Eggsy snaps before he can stop himself. Merlin slowly gets to his feet and comes to loom over him. “I...I mean, uh, yes, Master.”

“Oh, no, Pet, ye will nae get out of it so easily. I knew the hardest thing about this day for ye would be to curb your tongue. Ye wanted to talk. Talk.” Merlin crosses his arms over his chest.

“I...I, um, I love those boots, Master,” Eggsy tries.

“I figured as much when I saw your prick get hard.” Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Actually, I have changed my mind. I wish for ye to stand in front of that closet with your back to me.”

“Master, I’m…”

“Quiet. I’m talking now.” Eggsy miserably goes to stand in front of the closet, staring at the patterns in the wood and wishing he could learn how to keep his mouth shut.

He hears Merlin sit down, and then hears the snap of his button and the whir of his zip going down. “Master?” Eggsy can’t help but gasp.

“Yes...stand right there. I’m going to touch myself as I look at ye. I was GOING to have you touch it for me, but apparently ye are just a naughty Pet who doesn’t deserve that kind of treat.”

“Please,” Eggsy all but sobs.

He can hear the hitch in Merlin’s voice. “Yes...I do enjoy looking at ye while I do this. Your arse is bright red from my hand. I think I can see the outline of my fingerprints. How do ye feel, knowing I’m sitting here wanking, getting hard just by looking at your arse.”

“I feel...if it makes you happy,” Eggsy manages.

“It would make me happier to have ye over here touching my cock for me.”

“I’ll do it. PLEASE, Master, I’ll do it.”

“Nae, Pet. Just a while longer.” Merlin groans. “Fuck, ye have got me so fucking hard, Pet. I want to fuck ye so bad, but ye dinnae deserve it. Not yet” Eggsy hears the chair creak. “Christ,” Merlin mutters to himself. “All right. Come back here. CRAWL.” Eggsy immediately drops to his hands and knees and scuttles across the floor. “My boots. Clean them.” Merlin makes no move to put his prick away, which gives Eggsy hope. He glances up at the organ in question, which is hard and huge and slick with lube. How Merlin’s fit it in the tight pockets of the jeans Eggsy will never know.

“Yes, Master, thank you, Master.” Without a thought Eggsy bends down and starts licking the toe of Merlin’s boot. He moans as he reaches the buckles, the metal silver and hot on his tongue. He tries not to slobber but when he does he quickly licks it up. 

“Jesus, Pet…” Eggsy glances up to see Merlin staring at him in wonder. “Face away from me and get on my lap.”

“Fuck yes, Master.” Eggsy turns around and straddles Merlin’s waist. Merlin removes the plug and Eggsy eagerly tries to sink down.

“Nae, lad, give yourself a minute,” Merlin says. Eggsy’s thighs quiver but he does as he’s told. “Now.”

They both groan as he takes Merlin all the way in. “Fuck yes,” Eggsy hisses. 

“Ride me like a good boy. Show me what a good pet ye can be.” Eggsy doesn’t need to be told a second time. He happily bounces on Merlin’s cock, Merlin’s strong hands at his waist to help him move up and down. “That’s it...look at my filthy little pet. You’d do this every day, wouldn't you? If I told you to stop what you were doing and ride my prick, you’d do it.”

“Yes, yes, Master, I would. Any time...I love it so much,” Eggsy slurs, allowing his head to fall back a bit. 

“Up and over the table,” Merlin orders and Eggsy gratefully gets to his feet. The chair was just a little too high for that position to be comfortable. “I’m going to remove your cock ring but ye dinnae come until I say...IF I say.”

“Yes, Master, yes,” Eggsy stutters.

He feels Merlin’s hand fumble with the cock ring and then sees it fly up onto the table. Merlin lines up and shoves inside once more. Eggsy grunts and arches his back. “That’s it, good boy.”

“Feels so good, Master, love you inside me.”

“I love being inside ye, Pet.” Merlin leans back a bit and rubs a hand over the sensitive skin of his arse. 

There’s no sound for a moment other than the slapping of skin and the panting of their breath. Eggsy whimpers as Merlin changes his angle a bit and hits just the right spot. “Master...I’m so close…” It’s rare that he comes without being touched but after being on edge all day long, he’s not surprised that it might happen now.

“Nae, Pet.” Merlin pulls out and Eggsy actually yells in disappointment. One strong hand pushes at the middle of his back. “Dinnae move.” Eggsy hears Merlin stroking himself and then he feels the spatter of come hit his skin, mostly over the red marks on his arse. “That’s it...fuck yes...look at that...so beautiful.” Merlin gasps for breath. “I’m going to take pictures of this and send them to your Sir.”

The thought of Harry in a hotel room on his mission looking at Eggsy’s naked arse covered in Merlin’s come is almost too much for Eggsy to take. “Master,” he says in a strangled tone.

Two of Merlin’s long fingers suddenly shove inside Eggsy’s stretched hole. He pumps them in and out before finding the perfect spot. “Come,” Merlin snarls and Eggsy does. He knows he’ll have to scrub and disinfect the kitchen table but he doesn’t care. He howls as his cock twitches and spurts between his body and the table. 

“Fuck,” Eggsy says, biting back tears. He lays his face on the cool surface of the table. 

Merlin’s fingers pull out and then Eggsy feels a kiss on the top of his spine. “My good Pet. Such a good boy,” he whispers. A hand slides down his back in a petting motion. “When ye are ready, stand up,” Merlin says in that same whisper of a voice.

Eggsy slowly stands up on shaky legs and feels Merlin immediately steady him with a hand at his waist. “I’m all right,” Eggsy promises. “Just…”

“Hush,” Merlin says quietly, and it’s a request more than an order. He wets a clean kitchen flannel and cleans him just enough to keep him from making a mess. “Stay here. I will take JB out once more and then we will go upstairs.”

“I can go on my own.”

“Nae, lad, I wish to care for ye,” Merlin says. Eggsy starts to nod and automatically catches himself. “What a good boy,” Merlin tells him.

Eggsy fidgets a bit as he waits for Merlin to come back in from the garden. He hasn’t dropped, not really; he knows what that feels like from a few of their other bedroom encounters. He feels off, as if he’s twitching with energy and absolutely exhausted all at once. Merlin and JB finally return to the kitchen and Eggsy almost sighs with relief. “Did Uncle Merlin take care of you, little man?” Eggsy asks his dog. JB answers with an arf.

“Sweet dreams, Mr. Bauer.” Merlin shuts JB into his crate. “Do ye wish to bring some food upstairs with ye, lad?”

“Nah. Not that hungry,” Eggsy says with a shrug.

“Ye are always hungry after sex,” Merlin says with a frown. “Are...are ye all right?”

“I am. I promise,” Eggsy says, concerned by the look in Merlin’s eyes. “I’d tell you if I wasn’t, swear down.”

“Very well. Upstairs we go, then.” Merlin collects the plug and the cock ring before turning off the lights and reaching out for Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy sighs when their fingers touch, unaware of how much he’d needed the contact. Merlin leads him into the en suite and closes the door. He sets the toys aside to wash them later, closes the toilet lid, and sits on it. “Let me see ye, Eggsy.” He motions toward Eggsy’s junk.

“Merlin, I’m fine,” Eggsy says, blushing a bit. “Ain’t no need for…”

“There is most certainly a need. If I did not check ye over, make sure ye were not hurt in any way, I would not deserve the title of Master,” Merlin tells him. He moves Eggsy’s cock around a bit and even gently drags his thumb over Eggsy’s balls. “This doesn’t hurt?”

“A little tender, maybe, but nothing that won’t be gone by tomorrow,” Eggsy vows.

“How about your arse?” Merlin asks bluntly.

“Well, someone’s handprint is probably gonna be on it for a few days…”

“I meant your hole, ye cheeky brat,” Merlin snaps.

“Tender,” Eggsy admits. “Think every part of my arse is gonna be tender for a few days.”

“If ye dinnae feel like things are recovering as they should, ye will tell me,” Merlin orders.

Eggsy looks down at him, a sharp comeback on the tip of his tongue. Merlin isn’t smiling. His face is dark and he looks hyperfocused. “Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says instead.

“Do ye wish for me to shower with ye?”

Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Nah, think I’ll be okay. Just wanna get cleaned off and maybe snuggle a bit?”

“Aye, lad, my plan exactly.” Merlin kisses his forehead. “Into the shower with ye, then.”

Merlin nervously waits on the edge of the bed with the small box by his side. He’d enjoyed the day and he thought Eggsy did, too, but he’s still unsure. Doing this without Harry to help him read Eggsy’s feelings had been quite stressful. Was he too stern? Not stern enough? Did he allow Eggsy enough time with the boots? Did he say something that perhaps might have triggered something for Eggsy?

He plays with the string of his pajama pants as he waits, having used the hallway loo to clean up and brush his teeth while Eggsy showered. He also took the opportunity to run downstairs and make Eggsy a small plate of leftovers and to grab a bottle of water. Normally after a day such as this he would have stayed with his sub, cleaning them with his own hands and making sure they’re feeling alright. Eggsy hadn’t gone all the way under, however, and Merlin feels the more important conversation can be held right here in bed as his boy eats.

“Feel tons better,” Eggsy announces as he exits the en suite wearing Merlin’s dressing gown. Merlin tries not to show how much that touches him. “Merlin, told you I wasn’t hungry.”

“And ye are wrong. I know ye will wish to eat soon, and ye need to build up your strength. Ye have had quite the emotional day.” Merlin pats the bed next to him. “I won’t tell Harry ye are eating in his bed.”

“Okay.” Eggsy picks up the plate and sits down, cuddling as close to Merlin as he can while still having the ability to eat. Merlin waits for him to eat a few bites before sliding an arm around him. “Was...was I any good?” Eggsy asks. Merlin’s shocked. “Know you needed to punish me a lot and…”

“Oh, lad, ye were incredible. Better than any sub I’ve ever had.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Eggsy snorts.

“I would nae lie about something like this, about something that means so much to us both. I’ve had a few subs who enjoyed a scene like we had today, but because they got off on it. And that is fine, I enjoyed it for that reason as well. I’ve never tried this with someone I cared about, someone I loved. And your love for me was quite obvious with everything ye did. Ye enjoyed the arousing side of things, but I know that deep down ye just love to serve, love to make us happy.”

“That’s completely true, Merlin. Wanted to make you happy, hated when I disappointed you.”

“And otherwise? What did ye think?” Merlin is almost afraid to ask. 

“I’m still sorta processing it all. I liked it, don’t get me wrong, but next time I won’t feel as nervous and stupid, and I’ll do better.”

“Next time? Ye wish to do it again?”

“Yeah, of course I do!” Eggsy says in surprise.

“I am happy to hear that.” Merlin clears his throat. “Must be a stray piece of pasta...stuck.” He taps his throat and clears it again.

“Must be,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin. Merlin growls and kisses him. “You’re amazing. Never knew you could be like you were today. I mean, I got a hint of it when I first came here, the dark and evil Merlin-bot who expected the world to fix itself how he liked it, but this…” Eggsy actually shudders. “Can’t wait until I’m better at it...until I can just let myself go. Let you take care of me.”

“Speaking of such things…” Merlin nervously picks up the box and places it on his own lap. He looks down at it for a moment. “I bought this a long time ago. Decades ago, actually, in the hopes that one day I’d find a sub willing to allow me to call him my own. I kept trying to find someone, but no one worked out long term...and none of them bothered to take the time to find my heart.” Merlin shrugs. “You, obviously, found my heart rather quickly.”

“One of my superpowers,” Eggsy says, but he looks at the box inquisitively. 

“I would like to offer ye this, for these days when we scene in this manner. Ye have given me such a gift, bestowing your trust upon me, and it would mean a great deal to me if ye would agree to wear it.” He hands the box to Eggsy.

Eggsy opens it and sighs. “Oh, Merlin.” He gently rubs a finger over the beautiful leather collar done in green leaves and gold accents. 

“I designed it myself,” Merlin tells him. “And then I searched for the best artisan I could find to make it. Do...do you like it?”

“I love it,” Eggsy says immediately. “Absolutely love it. You...you really want me to have it? I mean, this is, like, for your dream sub.”

“Aye, it is.

"Put it on me?" Eggsy kneels without being asked. Merlin swallows hard before carefully fastening it around Eggsy’s neck.

“Ye look stunning,” Merlin says honestly. He reaches up and touches the side of his glasses, taking a picture and sending it to his husband. “Thank you, Eggsy, for giving me the honor of being your dom.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Eggsy takes two more bites and sets his plate aside. He takes a few swallows of water before climbing onto Merlin’s lap. “I love you so much...and it’s like every day there’s something new about you to love.”

“I’m unsure what ye mean, lad.” Merlin noses along Eggsy’s throat and buries his face in the soft skin.

“I fell in love with the badass who barked orders but built me a laptop.”

“All in a day’s work.”

“I fell in love with the man who put Dean’s ear to a stove but bought me a puppy.”

“Harry bought the puppy and it was his idea.”

Eggsy cradles Merlin’s face in his hand. “I fell in love with the man who let me find the tiniest crack in his heart and let me worm my way in.” He kisses Merlin. “I love my Merlin-bot.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Merlin murmurs, but he pulls his boy into a warm embrace. “I love ye too, silly boy. Now finish your food so I can bring ye under the covers and look after ye properly.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently, kissing Merlin’s nose before sliding off his lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy is having a wonderful dream.

Strong hands slide up his body, slowly running over every muscle and curve. Lips press against the back of his knee, the small of his back, the nape of his neck. A familiar warmth settles over him, and the lips gently touch the lobe of his ear as a voice says, “What a beautiful gift I’ve found waiting in my bed.”

“Mmmm,” Eggsy moans. It feels so real. He can hear Harry’s voice, smell Harry’s scent. He pushes against the weight so he can roll over, unwillingly drawing himself into wakefulness so he can figure out what’s reality and what isn’t. He rubs at his eyes, forces them open, and gasps. “Harry?”

“Hello, my darling boy.” Harry pulls Eggsy in for a warm embrace, burying his face in Eggsy’s neck and inhaling. “My sweet perfect boy.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I live here, and this is MY bed,” Harry points out with a chuckle. He kisses his way up the side of Eggsy’s throat. “I didn’t expect to find it occupied…what a lovely surprise.”

“But it’s Monday.” Eggsy glances at the clock over Harry’s shoulder. 2:58. “Okay, so it’s Tuesday, but Merlin said you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow.”

“Hamish is, on very rare occasions, wrong.” Harry noses along the curve of Eggsy’s neck to the other side. “You almost sound unhappy to see me.”

“No, I’m thrilled to see you. I just, mmmm…” Eggsy groans as Harry’s teeth find the most sensitive spot on his neck and nip a bit before sucking down. “Harry…”

“When I returned to HQ and found out that Hamish was burning the midnight oil for Lancelot’s mission, leaving you here all alone, I got out as quickly as I could.”

“Harry, it’s the middle of the night. You shoulda gone to bed.” But Eggsy rolls onto his back and arches his neck as an invitation.

“I did go to bed. I came directly home, had a drink as I washed up and undressed, and came right…” Harry kisses Eggsy’s left shoulder. “…to…” Harry kisses Eggsy’s right shoulder. “…bed.” Harry plants a gentle platonic kiss on Eggsy’s mouth, simply pressing their lips together for a long moment before slowly sliding his tongue in. Eggsy moans and wraps himself around Harry, sighing happily as his hands slide down Harry’s naked back to his arse. He kneads it for a moment before wrapping one of his legs around Harry’s slender waist. Harry bucks up a bit and slides his hand into the back of Eggsy’s pants. “And here you are.”

“Here I am.” Eggsy twines his fingers at the back of Harry’s neck. “All yours.”

“Mmm…I love to that. While I love my husband, and I adore watching the two of you together, I am quite happy to have you all to myself.”

“Harry.” Eggsy pulls back unhappily. “We wasn’t…”

“Hush, pet,” Harry growls, nipping at Eggsy’s chin as his finger slowly teases up and down the cleft of Eggsy’s arse. “I didn’t say that because I’m jealous. I said that because it’s true. I love being able to focus one hundred percent on you and your pleasure, and to have one hundred percent of your attention on me.” Eggsy tries to give Harry more room and whines in frustration.

“Move.” He gently shoves Harry away, wiggles out of his pants, and throws them across the room. “There.” He lifts his leg high around Harry’s waist.

“Tart,” Harry says affectionately. “I’ll have you know that I spent a lovely evening reviewing the footage from Saturday.”

“You…you did?”

“I did. Bors was taking care of things and I had hours to lay low in my motel room. So that’s what I did. I curled up naked on my bed with you and Hamish and your delicious scene.”

“You saw it.”

“I did.” Harry’s hand rubs at Eggsy’s arse. “I wish the marks were still here. Christ, Eggsy, they were beautiful. Your arse is always a work of art, but seeing Merlin turn it red…and then when you stood across the kitchen while he ate I could see them in all their glory.”

“Harry.” Eggsy bashfully buries his face in Harry’s shoulder.

“No, dearest, don’t be embarrassed. They were beautiful.” Harry continues to gently stroke his skin, making Eggsy shiver. It’s been a few days and the marks have disappeared but the skin is still tender. “And when he covered them in his spend…I came so hard. It was incredible. YOU were incredible.”

“I tried. Made lots of mistakes.”

“You were amazing. That was your first time, and you were so good for him. The way you licked his boots…” Harry groaned and Eggsy can feel Harry’s hardness against his stomach. “It was breathtaking.”

“He was pretty amazing, too,” Eggsy points out. “Like that side of him.”

“Yes, I do love watching my husband in full dom mindset. He took you over the tub.”

“And the kitchen table,” Eggsy reminds him.

Harry growls and hitches Eggsy’s leg up again so he can slide a finger down to his hole. “He kept you plugged…available to him whenever he felt the need. Did it hurt?”

“Nah, not after a while.” Eggsy whimpers and wriggles a bit, gasping into Harry’s mouth.

“My sweet little tart.” Harry kisses him long and deep as he teases just the rim of Eggsy’s hole. “So you walked around all day with your plug and your cock ring. I saw you…you were hard most of the time.”

“I was,” Eggsy admits with a blush.

“You’ve got a beautiful cock, darling, especially when its hard.” Harry reaches between them to give the cock in question a few clumsy strokes before returning to Eggsy’s arse. “Did you like warming his prick? Did you like hunching under his desk like an actual pet?”

“I did…fuck, I did, Harry,” Eggsy gasps. 

“My little pet is getting quite aroused by the memory,” Harry says with a chuckle.

“Ain’t just that…getting aroused by YOU.” Eggsy is practically climbing Harry now.

Harry chuckles again and pulls away, gently rolling Eggsy onto his stomach. Eggsy makes a sound of discontent. “Relax, my sweet boy. I will take care of you.” Harry stretches out over Eggsy, gently nudging his erection up and down the cleft of Eggsy’s arse. “I just want to enjoy you…I want to make much of you, show you how proud I am of how good you were for Hamish.”

“Harry, yes.” Eggsy bites the pillow.

Harry holds himself up on his palms, rubs up and down for a moment, and then places his knees on either side of Eggsy’s legs. He starts at the back of Eggsy’s neck and kisses his way down. He actually sucks each bone of Eggsy’s spine into his mouth, flicking his tongue around the knob. “You are so beautiful, so strong and brave…and you went on your knees for him.” Harry’s hands span Eggsy’s back, thumbs making little swirling designs over the skin. “Looked up at him so adoringly…I wish you could have seen your face. It was stunning. The perfect pink of your lips, your sweet little tongue…” Harry massages the back of Eggsy’s legs before settling between them. “I got to see how tight your hole was around the plug…such a filthy little tart, taking whatever my husband wanted to shove up there.” Harry spreads him and then Eggsy feels a hot tongue darting at his entrance.

“Harry…oh, Sir…yes, please…” 

“And then I watched him fuck you with his fingers until you came all over the table.” Harry’s words are hot on Eggsy’s skin. “Such a good pet…so obedient…so quick to serve…”

“Please, Sir…want you, please…”

Harry squeezes Eggsy’s arse hard and spreads him as far as he can, licking between words. “I can’t wait until you’re on your knees for us both…imagine what it would be like if we came all over that pretty face of yours instead of this pretty arse.” Harry moves away. Out of the corner of his eye Eggsy sees him open the drawer and get out the lube. Eggsy immediately gets up on his knees. “Look. You’re serving me already, getting yourself all prepared.” Harry slides a lubed finger in and Eggsy groans. The groan morphs into a shout as Harry’s other hand reaches under to gently caress Eggsy’s balls. “Tell me, pet, would you like that? Would you kneel like a good boy and let your Master and Sir come on your face? Make a mess of you until it’s dripping off that perfect jaw of yours?”

“I would…anything you wanted.”

Harry works in a second finger until Eggsy’s whimpering and rocking back to meet him. “Lay back down, darling,” Harry whispers. “Spread your legs a bit…that’s a good boy…just like that.” Harry stretches out in a plank above him, and slowly pushes his cock inside.

“Fuuuuuuck, Sir…” Eggsy says on an exhale. He’s forgotten how thick Harry is. “Fuck, yes.”

“My perfect pet.” Harry holds himself up and slowly fucks into Eggsy’s body. “So good…such a good boy for us…I love you.”

For some reason that phrase brings tears to Eggsy’s eyes, although of course it’s nothing new to hear. “Love…love you, too.” Eggsy buries his face in the pillow.

Harry thrusts into him for a few more minutes before pulling out. Eggsy whimpers. “Shh, pet.” Harry kneels behind him, resting his arse on his heels. “Come here…sit on me, that’s a good boy…”

Eggsy eagerly kneewalks backwards until his legs are straddling Harry’s and he’s sinking down onto that perfect dick. “Mmm, yes.” He leans back and rests against Harry’s chest. One arm curls up to palm the back of Harry’s neck.

“How did we get so lucky…how did we get such a beautiful boy for our very own?” Harry continues to thrust up into him but Eggsy moves as well, circling his hips and writhing on Harry’s lap. Harry bites Eggsy’s shoulder and begins to slowly stroke Eggsy’s cock. “So smart…so handsome…so loyal and brave…with such a sweet hole for us to fuck.” Eggsy shudders in Harry’s arms. “That’s right. My boy likes hearing how good he is…what a good little tart, taking my prick so nicely.” Harry puts his mouth next to Eggsy’s ear. “Ask for permission to come, my little tart.”

“Please…fuck, please, Sir, please let me come. I wanna be good for you,” Eggsy blurts out.

“That’s my boy.” Harry gives him a few firm strokes and then he’s coming. Eggsy curses a blue streak, his head falling back onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry brings his soiled fingers up to Eggsy’s mouth and he eagerly slurps at them. “That is my PERFECT boy,” Harry grunts, and Eggsy feels the throb of Harry’s cock as he comes.

Eggsy rests there for a moment, his head against Harry’s firm shoulder, Harry’s softening cock inside his arse. “If we do this just right, we can keep from having to change the covers,” Eggsy says finally.

Harry chuckles and kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck. “That’s my brilliant boy.”

They carefully maneuver themselves off the bed and into the en suite. They tumble into the shower and clean up, taking much longer than usual due to an impromptu snogging session after Harry takes his time scrubbing Eggsy down. They climb back into bed naked, cuddling close and whispering together under the covers.

“Did I really do a good job?”

“You were, I believe the word is, aces?”

“No, Harry. Just…no.” Eggsy shakes his head.

“In all seriousness, I meant everything I said. I was quite proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy smiles against Harry’s skin.

“Why does my bedroom smell like sex and a filthy old man?”

Eggsy blinks and opens his eyes. Merlin is standing by the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. “Because you just entered it,” Harry comments without opening his eyes. 

“Are you…are you mad?” Eggsy asks timidly. Merlin definitely looks rather irritated.

"I am nae mad at ye, pet...it just amazes me that while some of us are up all night assisting in saving the world..."

"Others of us were balls-deep in the world's most perfect arse," Harry says with a smile.

“Ridiculous. The both of ye.” Merlin storms into the en suite and slams the door.

Eggsy looks at the clock. Half-ten. “Is he really upset?”

“No. He’s just tired and grumpy, as opposed to his regular grumpy. He’ll be climbing into bed shortly…just cuddle up to him and kiss him. Let him get some sleep and he’ll be fine.”

“I dunno. Maybe I shoulda offered to…”

“No, Eggsy.”

“Bet I’m still loose.”

Harry growls. “Insatiable tart. No…he needs sleep. Lancelot’s mission got messy and I think he had to do a great deal of thinking around corners.”

Merlin soon comes out of the en suite clad only in his favorite sleep shorts. He crawls into bed behind Eggsy, who immediately snuggles back against him as the little spoon. “Thanks for working so hard with Lancelot, Merlin. I sleep better knowing she’s got you in her ear.”

“It appears that ye were nae sleeping at all.” But Merlin kisses behind Eggsy’s ear. “I need fifteen minutes sleep, twenty at the most.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy glances at Harry, who rolls his eyes.

Thirty minutes later they creep out of bed to make brunch.

Merlin gets out of bed six hours later.

“Hello, Eggsy.”

“Hey, Mum, how are you?” Eggsy is lying upside down on the bed in the master bedroom, running his stocking foot up and down the carved wood of the headboard. He loves doing this, although he’s fairly certain Harry would have a meltdown if he knew a foot was on his expensive headboard. As he hasn’t done far more disgusting things on the bed itself. But Harry is odd about things like that, not that Eggsy would ever say it out loud.

“I’m fine. Busy day at the shop, so I’m enjoying a cuppa in the bedroom while Daisy takes her bath.”

“Bubbles?”

“Of course, although I had to put them in. She’d dump the whole bottle.”

“She probably would,” Eggsy says with a grin. “So, um, would Thursday work for our dinner?”

“Eggsy, I…” Michelle stops herself. “Yeah, that would be fine, I guess. Got nothing else going on.”

“Great, Mum. I’m so happy to hear it,” Eggsy says, trying not to sound too relieved. “Merlin and Harry are real glad you’re coming, too. They’re missing Daisy something fierce, and they’ve always enjoyed spending time with you.”

“I’ve spent next to no time with them,” she all but snaps. Eggsy winces. “But I guess that’s what this is all about, right? Getting to know each other?”

“It is. Mum, it ain’t no different than if I moved in with a bloke, just him and I. This is even better, because it’s two blokes who are mature and responsible and just good men. You’ll see.”

“I hear you, Eggsy, it’s just…I worry about you,” she finally admits. “Know I ain’t set the best example. What if…what if you let these blokes lure you in and use you just so you aren’t alone?”

Eggsy starts to give an angry answer before stopping to think about her words. He’s her baby boy…deep down she wants the best for him. “I promise it ain’t like that in the slightest, Mum, but I understand where you’re coming from. I never really thought about it that way before. Guess I don’t know how a parent thinks.”

“No, you don’t. I haven’t always acted like one, but I am now. I want you safe and happy.”

“I am both of those things. A million percent.”

“Well, we’ll see about that on Thursday.”

“We will. Can’t wait, Mum. Love you.”

“I could do chicken. Daisy will eat chicken, and it’s lean…Mum said something about a diet.” Eggsy flips through his recipes, one hand tugging at his hair. “So no potatoes.” Michelle and Daisy are coming for dinner in two days and Eggsy is obsessed with the menu.

“I do beg your pardon,” Merlin says, shocked. “No potatoes?”

“Saw something at the store the other day...cauliflower rice,” Eggsy muses. 

“Cauliflower is not rice. Cauliflower is cauliflower. Rice is rice,” Merlin points out helpfully. “Perhaps ye read it wrong.”

“Daisy likes broccoli, so we can have that. No bread, no dessert, maybe some biscuits for Daisy.”

“No dessert?” Merlin stares at Eggsy as if he’s grown another head. “Who are ye?”

“But back to the main dish. She probably has chicken all the time, so maybe something different. I could do beef, as long as I don’t get a fatty cut…”

“What about pork, darling?” Harry suggests. “The way you make it is excellent. It should fit into her diet, and your gravy is something a child would enjoy, I think.”

Eggsy slowly turns to look at him. “I GOT this, Harry. You don’t make pork for a family dinner.”

“You make it for us,” Harry says quietly, and Eggsy freezes. “But do forgive my intrusion. Growing up I took most of my dinners alone in the nursery, so I suppose I am not very knowledgeable about family dinners.”

Merlin opens his mouth, ready to jump to his husband’s defense, but it proves unnecessary. “Fucking hell.” Eggsy throws down his pencil, hops up from the table, and deposits himself onto Harry’s lap, almost dumping Harry’s tea on them both in the process. “I’m so fucking sorry, Harry. That was…that was shit, is what it was. You didn’t deserve that, you was just trying to help. I’m sorry.”

“That’s quite all right, my boy.” Harry rubs his back. “You’re worried about the dinner, I understand.”

“Don’t make it right,” Eggsy mumbles into Harry’s shoulder. “Just want it perfect.”

Merlin studies the list on the table, and the recipe book, and Harry’s hand rubbing Eggsy’s back. He studies Eggsy’s red face, the way his hair is tugged every which way. “Eggsy,” he says slowly. “Have we EVER had a perfect meal in this house?”

“Wot?”

“Has everything gone perfect with every meal ye have EVER cooked here?”

“Well…” Eggsy gives him an odd look and even Harry looks confused. “We’ve had some good meals.”

“Yes, we have, but ye have made a mess or burned your finger or we spilled on the table or Harry and I got into an argument or one of us was sick…the list goes on and on.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So, it is never perfect. But ninety-eight percent of the time we leave the table full and pleased. Correct?”

“I sure hope so.”

“We do,” Harry promises. He finally seems to grasp where Merlin is going because he continues, “Eggsy, what exactly is the reason for having your mother and sister here for dinner?”

“Just to…to show her. To show her how great I have it, how happy I am. How perfect we are for each other,” Eggsy whispers. Harry makes an adoring sound and kisses his nose. Merlin rolls his eyes. 

“You’re going to be nervous. We all are, aren’t we Hamish?”

“I am shaking in my shoes,” Merlin says dryly.

Harry gives him a dirty look. “We all want it to go well. But don’t you think it will increase your anxiety to try and make all sorts of new dishes? If you wish for her to see us as we are, as an everyday, run-of-the-mill relationship, why do anything different than we always do? If your mother is concerned about her caloric intake, put all the gravies and sauces on the side. If you need to make a special plate for Daisy, do it. But please do not try to change us, or our lifestyle here, just to please your mother for a few hours.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Harry beams.

Insufferable bastard. “It was MY idea to begin with,” Merlin grumbles. “I’m going to my office. Let me know if ye require me to purchase anything on my way home from work tomorrow.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy squirms off Harry’s lap. “Thank you.” He hugs Merlin tight. “I love you, Merlin-bot,” he whispers into Merlin’s ear.

“As you say,” Merlin replies, but he hugs Eggsy back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has continued to read in this universe. I'm planning at least one more installment.

“I would have given ye the day off, ye know,” Richard says as Eggsy packs his things at noon. “It’s not as if I can’t handle it without ye.”

“I know. But I didn’t need to leave before lunch, and I just woulda sat around the house worrying and cleaning. I’d rather be busy. Now I can go home and keep busy by cooking.”

“Mate…” Richard puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry your mam is taking this so badly. I guess I can maybe understand…it’s a lot to try and take in. But in my opinion, you’re happy and well looked after. That should be enough. No offense to your mam.”

“Thanks, Richard.” Eggsy gives him a tiny smile. “I appreciate that. I really do. And if it was you, say, she might be more understanding. But when it’s your son I guess it’s a little different.”

“Well, when I get married and have a son and he comes to me with the news that he’s living with two men twice his age, I’ll know the proper way to react.”

“Bastard.” Eggsy gives him a playful shove. “Thanks, mate. I mean it.”

He tries to keep Richard’s words in mind as he boards the train and then says goodbye to Andrew on his way through the shop. He’s fortunate to have two friends like Richard and Roxy, who know about his unique relationship situation and treat him no different. Richard has come to dinner on multiple occasions, and has bonded with Merlin about a few things. He’s even allowed Harry to take him in to the actual tailor shop for a lesson in what looks work best for him. Roxy’s been over once or twice, although she is still a bit in awe of both Harry and Merlin…although that didn’t stop her from wiping the table with their arses after a cutthroat game of poker one evening.

People who have known him less than a decade accepted his life in a blink of an eye. Why couldn’t the woman who gave him life and who supposedly loved him no matter what?

“I’m worried,” Harry says as soon as the train doors slide shut.

“So am I. Tristan’s three days late completing his mission report,” Merlin muses, scrolling through his tablet.

“Tristan’s got a new girlfriend and they went away for the weekend,” Harry informs him. “Her name is Sarah and and she works in marketing for the shop. I’m worried about Eggsy.”

“A new girlfriend?” Merlin blinks at him. “Did he have an old girlfriend?”

“He dated the same woman for three years and she finally gave up on him when he couldn’t officially commit. She was a civilian who worked in a department store.” Harry shakes his head. “Do you pay attention to nothing?”

“I pay attention to what’s worthy of my attention. You. Eggsy. My tech. My staff. Missions,” Merlin informs him. His mobile pings and he digs it from his pocket . “And JB…apparently he’s due for his shots in a few weeks. I need to remind Eggsy.”

“Bugger JB!” Harry all but shouts.

Merlin raises his eyebrows. “I admit I am up for just about anything in the bedroom, Harry, but that crosses my line.” He blinks. “I have a line. I was not aware.”

“Hamish, the only thing keeping me from punching you right now is the fact that you would have to face Eggsy’s mother with a black eye and I’d have to explain to him how it happened. And he would not be pleased. Our sweet boy is at home toiling in the kitchen trying to make the perfect meal for his mother. He’s trying to make us look good…and I just know it’s not going to be enough. Whatever can we do?”

“I’m not going to do anything. If she cannae accept me for what I am, and see the love I have for her son, she is unworthy of my time.” Harry stares at him. “What am I supposed to do? I cannae help in the kitchen, because he’ll growl at me. The downstairs is already spotless, and…”

“That’s it!” Harry says triumphantly. “After we get changed, I will stand at the ready to assist Eggsy if need be. You straighten things upstairs!”

“Why in the world would they go upstairs?”

“Daisy’s room. She’s only stayed in it a handful of times over the past few years, and since Eggsy always picks her up and returns her to Michelle, her mother has never seen it. You can make sure it’s clean and nice and perfect.”

“I am nae a housemaid, Harry. I have things to do.”

“You can sip your Scotch as you work,” Harry reminds him. “It will help Eggsy, show you care about what happens tonight, and get you out of his hair all at once.”

Merlin sighs as the train comes to a stop. “If ye think a bit of dusting will accomplish all that, I will oblige. But only if Eggsy says he requires it.”

“He will require it,” Harry promises.

Harry hustles his grumbling husband directly into the kitchen as soon as they enter the house. He knows Merlin is just as worried as Harry is, for Eggsy’s sake if nothing else. “Hello, darling, how’s everything going?” Harry kisses Eggsy’s cheek.

“Good, I think. Chicken should be done on time, got the veggies ready…”

“It smells excellent in here, lad,” Merlin tells him. 

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy heads to Merlin for a hug and hangs on a bit longer than usual. Harry meets Merlin’s gaze over Eggsy’s head and motions to the second floor.

“I was thinking, if ye dinnae need me, that I would freshen up the lass’s bedroom a bit. I’m sure she would enjoy getting to show it to her mother for the first time.”

“Merlin!” Eggsy leans back to beam at him. “That’s a fantastic idea. Thanks so much for thinking of it.”

Harry rolls his eyes but decides to allow his husband to take the glory just this once. “I’ll come back down here as soon as I’m changed, my boy, and just wait to be of assistance.”

“That sounds good, Harry. You could set the table, don’t think you can mess that up.” Eggsy claps his hand over his mouth as soon as the words come out. “Christ, that was terrible. I’m sorry.”

“Anything you say tonight is forgiven, Eggsy.” Harry comes over to kiss him. “This is a special day.”

“But I’m just afraid something’s gonna go wrong. Food will be bad, or I’ll say something she’ll take the wrong way.”

“If anyone is going to misspeak, I’m sure it will be Hamish,” Harry says cheerfully.

“Thank ye, Harry, for that vote of confidence. I’ll be upstairs if anyone needs me.” Merlin leaves the room to make his drink and they soon hear him go stomping up the stairs.

“It will be fine,” Harry promises Eggsy. 

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, but it’s obvious he doesn’t mean it.

“Hammy!” Daisy all but screams as soon as Merlin opens the door. “Hammy, I’ve missed you!”

“And I you, Daisy.” Merlin accepts the hug that almost knocks him off his feet. “Michelle, nice to see ye again. Please come in…Eggsy is finishing up in the kitchen,” he adds as an afterthought.

“Thanks for having us over,” Michelle says, looking nervous. “Didn’t bring anything, Eggsy said I shouldn’t.”

“That’s right…all you needed to bring was yourselves,” Harry says with a small as he comes down the hall to greet them. “Hello, Michelle. And Daisy! My word, you’ve grown.”

“Uncle Harry.” Daisy gives him a big hug. “I’m taller than almost every girl in my class.”

“I’m sure you are. Your mother must be giving you secret potions to make you grow so tall!” Harry winks at Michelle.

“Eating me out of house and home, that’s for sure,” Michelle says, looking around as she speaks.

Merlin follows her gaze and tries to see the house through her eyes. She’s been there before, of course, but now she’s looking at it completely differently. Before it was the house where her son rented a room. Now it’s the home he’s created with his lovers. “I do believe we have a few minutes before dinner is on the table,” he says. “Daisy, why don’t ye take your mother up and show her your room? I dinnae think she’s ever seen it.”

“Ooh, yes, Mummy, can we? I have unicorn sheets!” Daisy jumps up and down.

“So I’ve heard. Repeatedly.” Michelle rolls her eyes.

“I will accompany you,” Harry says. “Hamish, if you could check on Eggsy one last time?” Harry makes a few blinking motions with his eyes.

Merlin blinks as a message flashes across his glasses. Make sure he’s all right. “Aye, I think I can do that without incident.”

“Eggsy prefers we stay out of his kitchen,” Harry explains to Michelle. “We are quite hopeless doing anything other than making tea or boiling water. We’re lucky to have him or we’d probably live our lives on takeaway and pasta.”

“Never thought he’d end up much of a cook,” Michelle says. “You ask him to do that, then?”

“No,” Harry says before Merlin can open his mouth. “He volunteered.”

“The very first time he saw our kitchen I think he might have drooled a bit,” Merlin adds. “He offered to cook for me almost immediately.”

“Hmm,” Michelle says.

“C’mon, Mum!” Daisy takes Michelle’s hand and tugs her toward the stairs. Merlin takes his cue and heads for the kitchen. JB is safely out of the way in his crate, chewing at a new toy bought specifically for the occasion.

“Hey,” Eggsy says over his shoulder as he plates the chicken. “They’re here?”

“Yes. Harry has them upstairs in Daisy’s room.” Merlin puts a hand on his shoulder. “Are ye all right, lad?”

“Yeah, m’fine,” Eggsy promises, although he seems incapable of standing still. “Help me put this stuff on the table?”

“Of course.” Merlin starts arranging plates and bowls on the table just to have Eggsy rearrange everything. He sighs and steps back. “Eggsy.”

“What, Merlin?” Eggsy retrieves the pitcher of lemon water from the fridge. 

“It will be fine. We are doing nothing wrong here. And we love you.”

“Love you, too,” Eggsy sighs. “Maybe I shoulda met her at the door?”

“Lad.” Merlin pulls him into an embrace and Eggsy briefly rests his head on Merlin’s shoulder.

Of course Michelle and Daisy pick that moment to enter the kitchen. Michelle looks at them with a frown on her face. “Eggsy!” Daisy shouts. Merlin steps away so Eggsy can hug his sister.

“Flower. Look how tall you are! My days!” Eggsy picks her up and hugs her tightly. Merlin can see he’s fighting back tears. “I’m so happy to see you.” He leans over to kiss his mother’s cheek. “Hi, Mum. You look nice.”

“Thank you.” Michelle’s eyes widen. “An apron?”

“Harry gets them for me,” Eggsy says with a grin, putting his sister on the ground and smoothing a hand over the green fabric. “Got like six or seven…one even has pugs on it.”

“Aprons.” Michelle shakes her head.

“Please have a seat, Michelle.” Harry holds out a chair for her.

“Thank you.”

“Well, Mum, I might enjoy cooking, but I’m not very neat about it,” Eggsy says with a weak chuckle. “Found it easier to clean aprons than all my clothes.”

“You do the laundry?”

“He does,” Merlin says. He almost says something about Eggsy’s ability to get bloodstains out but catches himself just in time. “I think he’s afraid we don’t know how to use the machine. As if we hadn’t been taking care of ourselves for decades before he came along.”

“That’s true…you are so much older,” Michelle says. She laughs. “You were probably doing laundry before he was born!”

“Not very well,” Harry admits, helping Daisy onto a chair. “We had staff to do that sort of thing when I was growing up…which was a blessing then but a curse when I went out on my own.”

“You…you had staff?” Michelle looks impressed in spite of herself.

“Nothing much…a cook, a few housemaids, a driver, groundskeeper,” Harry lists. “Which is why I can’t cook, can’t do laundry, don’t drive well, and can’t grow anything but weeds.” He smiles fondly at Eggsy. “And Eggsy can do each of those things remarkably well. We’ll have to take you into the garden after dinner. He’s turned it into such a lovely place.”

“I didn’t know you liked gardening, babe,” Michelle says in surprise.

“Told you I been working on that here,” Eggsy mumbles. “But yeah, never knew myself until Merlin gave me the chance to give it a go.” He smiles at Merlin in a way that makes Merlin’s insides melt about 13%.

“Were you raised in the same manner, Merlin?” Michelle asks.

“Nae…we were barely what ye would call comfortable. Harry and I come from very different sides of the fence,” Merlin informs her. “Will ye serve, Eggsy, or would ye like me to do it?”

“Go ahead,” Eggsy says.

Merlin busies himself with filling everyone’s plates as Daisy chatters to Harry about school. It’s an odd scenario; Eggsy’s been living in the there for years now and Michelle is acting as if she knows nothing about the house or Eggsy’s place in it. Merlin realizes that’s basically true. She’s rarely come over, and only if there’s an important discussion to be had. Eggsy has always been the one to rush to her aid. She’s doing better now, much more independent, but she’s taken very little interest in Eggsy’s personal life except for nagging him to find someone to settle down with. This realization doesn’t improve Merlin’s opinion of her.

“So Eggsy cooks, cleans, and gardens…what’s your specialty around the house, Harry?” Michelle asks. “Eggsy can’t do everything.”

“Mum,” Eggsy says quietly.

“This is yummy chicken, Eggsy!” Daisy pipes up. “I like the gravy stuff.”

“Thank you, Flower,” Eggsy says with a warm smile.

“Me? I make everything look better,” Harry says, giving Daisy a wink. She giggles. Merlin snorts. “I bought the furniture, did the decorating. I’m trying to work a few more antiques in, but Merlin doesn’t like them.”

“I feel furniture should be useful, not just look pretty,” Merlin says.

“Sounds like you and Harry,” Eggsy teases. “You’re useful, he looks pretty.” Daisy laughs and Michelle frowns.

“Can JB come for a sleepover sometime?” Daisy asks Eggsy. “I’d take real good care of him, we could go for walks and everything.”

“I don’t know about that, Daisy. Our neighborhood isn’t exactly the best for pets,” Michelle tells her.

“Which is why I’ve been after you to get a better place, Mum. You can afford it now. And I could help you if you…”

“I don’t need your money, Eggsy,” Michelle says. The sharp tone of her voice says exactly what she thinks about his money and where he might get it. “Not everyone can find a place like this.”

“That is true…we’ve been quite fortunate to live here,” Harry interjects smoothly. “But I’m sure there are places on the market within your budget that are just as nice. I could help you look if you decide you’re interested.”

“Harry loves looking at houses and flats,” Merlin tells her. “I think he was a real estate agent in another life.”

“That’s true, Mum. He’s always making us watch those dumb renovation shows from America.”

“They’re not dumb, and the two of you make ME watch car shows, so I think I’m entitled,” Harry retorts.

“Cars are interesting. Houses are not,” Merlin contradicts.

“Well, dinner here is definitely…lively,” Michelle says. 

“How…how’s your food, Mum?” Eggsy asks almost timidly.

“Very good,” she says simply.

“I like to watch animal shows,” Daisy announces. “Especially about horses and dolphins.”

“Oh, we watch those as well,” Harry tells her. “I especially like the ones about jungle cats.”

“Me too, except I feel bad when they chase other animals and eat them,” Daisy replies.

“Unfortunately that is the circle of life, lass,” Merlin says. “The predators eat the prey.”

Michelle gives him an odd look, as does Harry. Merlin shrugs. “And you, Merlin…what is your position here?”

“Merlin manages the accounts,” Eggsy answers. “He’s real good at it. Makes everything add up. He’s amazing with numbers.” Eggsy gives him an adoring smile, which also makes Michelle frown. 

“Aye, I do enjoy working with the budget,” Merlin agrees.

“You manage Eggsy’s money, then? Make sure he has enough for what he needs?”

“Nae,” Merlin says sharply. He can’t help it. She keeps trying to find a way to prove they aren’t treating Eggsy appropriately and he’s getting tired of it. “I have offered to assist him with his budget, since he says it’s a chore he does nae enjoy. But he insists on doing it on his own.”

“Yeah, all part of being an adult. Which I am,” Eggsy says almost sadly. “Make my own money, so I manage my own money.”

“Managing money is maths, right?” Daisy says.

“That is correct,” Harry tells her.

“I don’t like maths. When I grow up, Hammy, will you manage my money for me?”

Merlin has to smile. “I would be honored, lass, but I think ye will be able to take care of it. Ye are very smart.”

“I like art. When I grow up I’m gonna paint pictures and sell them for lots of money,” Daisy declares.

“And we will buy them and proudly display them in the front room,” Harry promises her.

“You’ll move the butterflies?”

“Of course we will! We will be honored to show the work of Daisy Baker, famous artist.”

Daisy beams at Michelle. “See, Mummy? Uncle Harry thinks it’s a good job. Mummy says you can’t put food on the table with art.”

“Mum,” Eggsy says in surprise. “Never thought you’d talk about her dreams like that.”

“Not everyone can be fortunate enough to find someone to take care of them like this,” Michelle says, waving a hand in the air. “I want her to find a job that will put food on her table.”

“Like you did?” Eggsy mutters.

“I see you’re finished eating, Daisy,” Harry says. “Hamish is as well. Why don’t you and Hamish and your mother take JB out, and you can show her the garden.”

“Oh, yes!” Daisy looks at her mother. “Can I be done?”

“Yes. I’m done as well.” Michelle pushes back from the table, her food half-eaten. 

Merlin gives Harry an exasperated look. The last thing he wants to do is be alone with Michelle, but he gets up from the table and follows them out back.

“Fuck.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands. “What can I do to make her stop?”

“Nothing, Eggsy.” Harry reaches over and puts a hand on his arm. “This is all on her. She’s trying to find fault in our lives here, and she’s having a difficult time. Don’t you see? Eventually she’ll have to give up and accept that you’re happy.”

“I just…I want this to go well.”

“It’s fine.”

“You sent them outside!” Eggsy protests. “Like you don’t want her here.”

“No, I sent HAMISH outside. I can tell he’s getting frustrated with her, but he would never say anything to her with Daisy there.”

Eggsy looks at Harry for a moment, relaxing just a bit. “You’re sneaky.”

“I am a spy, darling. I also know my husband. For your benefit he is trying very hard to control his temper.”

“I just…ugh.” Eggsy twists his fingers together.

“I shall help clear the table. When they come in you can take your mother into the living room and have a nice chat. I’ll keep Hamish with me and cool him down.”

“No making out.”

“I would never,” Harry says, although it’s how he usually cools his husband down. “Why don’t you make tea, and after a while we can have the biscuits you made?”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Eggsy whispers, and he is. “She keeps trying to…to…belittle the two of you, and I can’t let that happen.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says sorrowfully. He takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “We can stand up for ourselves, darling. Whatever she says cannot take away from the way we feel for one another.”

“Okay,” Eggsy sighs as everyone comes traipsing back in.

“I’m really impressed, babe,” Michelle says softly. “It’s beautiful out there.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Eggsy says, blushing with pride.

“I was away for work and came home to a wonderland in my garden,” Harry informs her. “I’d always wanted something like that, but…”

“Ye are too lazy to put the work in,” Merlin finishes.

“Exactly,” Harry agrees.

“Mum, let’s have some tea in the living room and catch up, yeah? Wanna hear about how things are at the shop, how the training is going,” Eggsy says.

“Don’t you have to clean up in here?”

“We will take care of it,” Harry says smoothly. “We aren’t good at the cooking, but we’re very good at the cleaning up.”

“When Eggsy lets us,” Merlin says. Michelle frowns and Harry gives his husband a murderous look. “I just mean he prefers to, uh…we’ll clean up,” Merlin finishes awkwardly.

“I’ll bring the tea in when it’s ready…just be a moment,” Harry says, shooing them toward the living room.

“Can I turn on the telly?” Daisy asks as she skips down the hall.

“No, Daisy, we want to talk to Eggsy,” Michelle says.

“Why don’t you look through this, Flower?” Eggsy gets a large volume down from the bookshelf. “It’s one of Harry’s favorite books about butterflies. You can sit on Merlin’s chair.”

“Uncle Hammy’s chair,” she whispers reverently. She climbs up onto the large cushion and Eggsy places the book on her lap.

Michelle walks around the room for a long moment, inspecting the books on the shelves and the art on the walls. She only takes a seat when Harry arrives with the tea tray. “Eggsy made some delicious-looking biscuits,” Harry informs them. “We’ll bring them when we’re done.” He gives Eggsy an encouraging smile and goes back to the kitchen.

“So…you cook, you clean, you bake, you garden. You manage your money. Is there anything you DON’T do around here?” Michelle asks.

“I don’t decorate,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Even my room was mostly done by Harry.”

“Do you sew on their buttons? Do their ironing?”

“We work for a tailor, Mum. We all sew,” Eggsy says truthfully. “And yeah, I iron sometimes. Like doing it. It’s soothing.”

“What do you need soothing for? Sounds like you have it pretty near perfect here,” Michelle says, pouring her tea.

Suddenly everything becomes very clear to Eggsy, and he feels a heavy sense of exhaustion settle over him. She’s jealous. She’s envious of the fact that Eggsy has a job and a home and a dog and two beautiful men he adores, and she’s stuck in a council flat. Her job leaves her very little in the way of advancement, and since she has only the most basic education, she can’t go much further. “Mum, we ain’t perfect. We argue. We mess up,” Eggsy says quietly. “But we’re happy. And I’m real sorry that don’t make YOU happy.”

“It really doesn’t matter what I think, Eggsy, since you’re going to live your life the way you want.”

“So.” Eggsy toys with his cup. “You’re saying that if I decided to give this all up, give them UP, you’d be okay with that? If you made me choose between you, it wouldn’t bother you?”

“I’m only your mum.”

“Well, they’re only the best thing that ever happened to me,” Eggsy hisses. “And it ain’t gonna change. Just because you act like a Disney evil stepmother don’t mean I’m gonna up and be miserable. They’re gonna keep making me happy and I’m gonna keep loving them. So how about you stop thinking about yourself for five minutes and be happy for me too?”

“Eggsy, I…”

“You ain’t been nasty, but you been pretty fucking close.” Eggsy looks at Daisy, but she’s buried in the book. “They gave up a room of their house for her. They think she walks on fucking water. They’re willing to do whatever it takes to help you, if you’d let them, and it’s not because you’re anything special. It’s because you’re special to ME. They know how you been acting, and they coulda said, no, Eggsy, we don’t wanna have dinner with her. But they didn’t. They have been bending over backwards to make you feel welcome, to show you how much they care about me. What have you done? How much bending have YOU been doing?”

“I…I’m sorry,” Michelle whispers, and Eggsy actually sees tears in her eyes.

“Me too, Mum. I just want you to see them the way I do. Not like some sort of sugar daddies or slave drivers…but handsome, intelligent, brave men who care for me.”

“I…I’ll try,” she says. “I promise.”

Eggsy nods and takes a ragged breath, Merlin and Harry enter the room, both of them sending anxious looks in Eggsy’s direction. “Biscuits,” Merlin announces. “And I do believe I see some that were made especially for a certain young lady.”

“Daisies!” Daisy shouts, trying to get out from under the large book.

“Here, lass.” Merlin closes the book and takes it from her lap. Daisy struggles out of the chair and makes a beeline for the biscuits.

“Be careful, Daisy,” Michelle says immediately.

“It’s fine…a few crumbs can be quickly swept away,” Harry says.

“Maybe sometime me and you can make these biscuits, Eggsy,” Daisy says, shoving one into her mouth. “When I sleep over again. When can I sleep over again?”

“That’s up to Mum,” Eggsy says quietly. Everyone looks at Michelle.

“We’ll work something out soon, Daisy. I promise,” she says, but she looks at Eggsy when she says it.

Merlin and Harry start washing dishes as Eggsy walks his mother and Daisy out to the waiting cab. “We survived,” Harry says with a sigh.

“Aye…the first step is always the hardest.” Merlin looks toward the front door. “Do ye think he is all right?”

“I think so. Our boy is brave.”

“Brave enough to do what we discussed?”

“Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“I think he needs to have control…control of something that can’t hurt him back,” Merlin says. “We will ask him, see what he says.”

“Perhaps he simply wishes to be a puppy for tonight.”

“We will give him that option.” Merlin throws a dishtowel at Harry. “Start drying.”

Eggsy slowly ambles into the kitchen. “Hey.”

“Sit down, my boy. We have this,” Harry says with a smile. “We had all the hard things soaking, so it won’t take but a moment.”

“Thanks. Thanks for everything.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands for a moment as he sits down. “Fuck.” He draws a shuddering breath.

“What…” Merlin gathers his thoughts. “What is your mother thinking right now?”

“I sorta put her in her place again, didn’t like how she was making the two of you look,” Eggsy says. “She said she’s gonna try harder, and I think she will.”

“Good,” Harry says.

“It was a rough evening for ye, lad,” Merlin says slowly. “Do ye feel the need to be a puppy?”

“No,” Eggsy says after a moment. “Feel on edge, wound tight, but don’t think puppy will help.”

“We had another idea,” Harry says hesitantly. “But it is your decision. We are fine either way.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says, looking at him strangely.

Merlin dries his hands and Harry takes over the washing up. Merlin sits next to Eggsy. “The night we went over your negotiation list, we mentioned ye perhaps trying to dom.” Eggsy nods. “What would ye think of doing that tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“Aye. Your mother had ye at sixes and sevens tonight. I dinnae know much about emotions but I know yours are shaky right now. This would give ye control of something that could nae hurt ye, that could nae have negative after-effects.”

“But I don’t know how.”

“Ye know what it is like on the other side, and I will be there to help ye.”

Eggsy looks at Harry. “What do you want?”

“Whatever helps you is what I want,” Harry replies.

“Um, well, yeah, I guess we could try. I just…”

“Why don’t ye go up and take a quick shower?” Merlin suggests. “Think about it, and get anything from the box that ye might wish to use on Harry.”

“Okay.” Eggsy slowly stands. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, my boy. I promise. Run along.”

Eggsy goes upstairs and Harry looks at Merlin. “Do you think toys are wise?”

“I am nae sure. But I figure he will look at them and it will assist in forming some sort of plan.”

“My brilliant husband.” Harry gives him a kiss.

“Always,” Merlin retorts.

Eggsy takes his shower and wraps himself in Harry’s dressing gown. He has his own, of course, but for some reason the worn red fabric always seems to calm his mind. He gets out the lube and puts it on the nightstand before going to the small chest of toys by the bed. He starts thinking about what he likes as a sub, and what he knows Harry likes in general. Harry likes to be tied up, but Eggsy doesn’t know how to do the right knots. He could put a cock ring on him, but Harry already knows how to control his orgasms. There are dildos and vibrators but Eggsy’s only had his own dick inside Harry once or twice. He finally gives up on the toys and sits on the edge of the bed. 

Dom. A dom is in control. A dom gives orders and the sub obeys them. A good dom makes their sub feel safe and cared for. A good dom makes his sub WANT to obey. Harry and Merlin are excellent doms, and Eggsy will just have to pattern his behavior after theirs. Merlin’s right; Eggsy’s mother has him on edge. He’s tired of her repeatedly running all over his heart and his feelings. Someone’s going to do what HE wants for once…and tonight that will be Harry.

Eggsy is pacing back and forth when Harry and Merlin finally enter the room. “JB is in for the evening,” Merlin announces.

“I guess one of your orders will not be for me to put on my dressing gown,” Harry says with a sly grin.

“Nah, guess not.” Eggsy says, blushing as he looks down at himself. It sounds so odd hearing Harry talk about Eggsy giving HIM orders. “So, um…”

“I’ll go freshen up as well, and then we can begin.” Harry disappears into the en suite and closes the door before Eggsy can respond.

Merlin takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him to the bed. They sit down and Merlin takes his hand. “Follow Harry’s lead,” Merlin tells him. “You are in charge but he has the power. Ye will find yourself reacting to the way Harry reacts. There is no wrong way to do this unless ye hurt him and dinnae listen when he asks ye to stop.”

“Right.” Eggsy nods.

“I’ll be here the entire time,” Merlin promises. He undresses down to his pants and is putting his clothes away when Harry appears wearing Merlin’s dressing gown. Merlin rolls his eyes. “As if it would kill ye to walk naked through YOUR OWN BEDROOM.”

“Be quiet. You are not the boss of me.” Harry touches Eggsy’s cheek. “Eggsy is.”

Eggsy looks up at Harry expectantly and realizes he’s waiting for an order. “Kneel,” Eggsy finally says. Harry gracefully folds himself onto the floor. Eggsy runs a hand through Harry’s hair, working the product out until curls start to appear. “You are so beautiful,” Eggsy whispers. “Such a good amazing…” He blinks. Harry is not a boy, and he feels odd calling him ‘pet.’ 

“Ye could call him ‘sub,’ lad,” Merlin suggests quietly. 

“Sub,” Eggsy tries. He nods. “And you can call me…Sir.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry says obediently. 

“You wanna be a good sub for me, don’t you, Harry?”

“I do,” Harry whispers.

Something comes to mind as Eggsy continues petting him. “What is your safeword?”

“Velveteen.”

“And you won’t be afraid to use it if I do something you don’t like.”

“No, Sir, I promise.”

“Okay, then.” Eggsy takes a deep breath, stands up, and slowly undoes the knot of his dressing gown. He feels Merlin sit on the bed a short distance away. “I think you should suck me, Harry.”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry eagerly leans forward.

Eggsy gently pulls him by the hair. “I didn’t say do it.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Ask for it.”

“Please may I suck your cock, Sir?”

“You may.” Eggsy groans as his dick slowly slides into the heat of Harry’s mouth. “Good, Harry…such a good sub.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry gasps when he comes up for air.

Eggsy grunts as Harry works his mouth up and down, occasionally sliding his tongue down to lap at Eggsy’s balls. It’s only when he feels Harry’s hands clench at his arse that he shoves Harry away. “I didn’t say you could touch. Stand up and take the gown off.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Harry slowly stands and removes Merlin’s gown. 

“If your hands need something to do, you can just touch yourself,” Eggsy tells him. “Merlin seems lonely, I’m going to see to him.”

“Sir,” Harry says unhappily. Eggsy winces and almost apologizes, but he forces himself to walk around the bed and kiss Merlin.

“Ye are doing well, lad,” Merlin murmurs against his lips. “He’s hard as a rock…ye have nae upset him.”

Eggsy gives Merlin one last kiss and crawls up onto the bed. “Lie down with me,” he commands, and Harry eagerly obeys. Eggsy looks at the long body, toned and lean and beautiful. “I could do whatever I wanted with you, couldn’t I?” He runs a finger down Harry’s chest and tweaks a nipple

Harry hisses and arches up. “Yes, Sir.”

“I could make you just lay there and watch us. I could fuck your arse while Merlin uses your mouth. Because you’re mine to use, aren’t you?” The words sound foreign. He doesn’t want to use Harry. He wants to take care of him.

“I am…anything you want…” Harry moans as Eggsy’s hand slides lower. He gently strokes Harry and earns the most delicious whine.

“Anything I want?” Eggsy bends down and gives the head of Harry’s cock a few fast licks. Harry mewls. “I want to be inside you. I want you to get yourself ready while I watch.” Eggsy glances to Merlin for approval. Is this something Harry’s okay with? Merlin gives a curt nod.

“Yes, Sir. Shall I use a toy, or my fingers?”

“Do you see a toy?”

“No, Sir.” Harry crawls over to get the lube. “Where would you like me?”

“Right here, across my legs.” Eggsy pats his thighs. 

Harry obediently kneels above Eggsy’s legs, lubes his fingers, and reaches behind his body. “Oh,” he whispers. “It’s been a long time.”

“Take your time,” Eggsy says almost without thinking.

“Ye could have him turn around,” Merlin quietly suggests. “It would be lovely to watch.”

“I think it’s better for him to see my face,” Eggsy replies just as quietly, for Harry’s eyes are focused on his face and Eggsy doesn’t want to break the connection. Harry’s mouth opens in a silent sigh as a finger slides in. Harry groans. “Does it feel good?”

“It does…so good…I can’t wait to have you inside me,” Harry stammers. “Feels good, but you will feel…Christ…better…”

Eggsy figures he should probably tell Harry when he wants to hear his thoughts, but he doesn’t care. He watches Harry carefully, trying to figure out the right time to tell him to stop. Eggsy’s own cock is hard and throbbing, but he loves watching Harry lose himself in the moment. “Okay…back over here,” Eggsy commands, and Harry slowly removes his fingers. He crawls over and lays back down, immediately spreading his legs. Eggsy slowly moves to kneel between them, leaning down to kiss Harry’s cock as his finger slides down to Harry’s lubed entrance. He moans as he feels how open Harry is. “Tell me how much you want me.”

“I want you so much…PLEASE, Sir, please…” Harry begs.

Eggsy kneels back and looks down at Harry. He’s writhing on the bed, cock already dripping. He believes Harry’s words but he doesn’t want to be the reason Harry’s saying them. He wants Harry to MEAN it, on his own. “Yellow,” he whispers, tears spring to his eyes. Harry immediately sits up and wraps his arms around him.

“What is it, darling?”

“Eggsy?” Merlin asks with a frown.

“I can’t do this. I don’t want to. I mean, I WANT to, I like fucking you, Harry, but I just don’t…I don’t want the control.” He buries his face in Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t care if I had an emotional day or not. I wanna give myself over to YOU, not the other way around. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, my boy. Hush.” Harry kisses his neck.

“We rather figured it might end this way, lad, but we wanted ye to have the opportunity to try.” Merlin wraps himself around Eggsy from behind and Eggsy simply focuses on their cocoon of love. “What do ye want? What do ye REALLY want?”

“I want to be inside Harry, but I don’t want to be in charge,” Eggsy says into Harry’s shoulder.

“Ye dinnae have to worry…Harry is VERY good at topping from the bottom,” Merlin says. 

“I do beg your pardon,” Harry replies and Eggsy giggles against his skin. Harry slowly lays back down. “Please, Eggsy.”

Eggsy looks into Harry’s brown eyes. He leans down and kisses him. “Love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, Pet.”

The word does something to Eggsy, flipping a switch in his mind that he hadn’t realized existed. He nods, kisses the dip of Harry’s throat, and wraps Harry’s long legs around his waist. He gasps as he feels Merlin’s hand apply lube to his cock, and then he’s pressing inside. “Oh, fuck, Harry, you’re so tight…”

“That’s a good boy…nice and slow,” Merlin murmurs from behind him. Eggsy lowers himself onto Harry, pulls out a bit, and pushes in once more. A strong hand rubs over his back, teasing at his own entrance.

“Master,” Eggsy whines, arching his back.

“We will take care of ye, lad. Just let go,” Merlin whispers.

“Beautiful boy, so good…feel so amazing…” Harry grunts. He digs his heels into the back of Eggsy’s thighs and arches up to meet each thrust. “Good boy…”

One of Merlin’s fingers starts to tease at Eggsy’s hole, darting in with just the tip before making slow circles. “Fuck…Master…please…fuck, Sir…” Eggsy babbles.

“That’s it, darling…you’re so deep,” Harry groans. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow as one of his hands fists in Eggsy’s hair.

“Fuck him, Pet. Fuck him like you mean it,” Merlin growls.

Something in Eggsy’s lizard brain seems to break free and take over. He buries his face in Harry’s chest as his hips snap forward again and again. Harry gasps and digs his fingernails into Eggsy’s back. “I’m close,” Harry gasps. “Don’t stop, Pet.”

“Won’t…” Eggsy manages. He reaches between their bodies but Harry’s hand is already on his own cock.

“Come whenever ye wish, lad,” Merlin pants.

Eggsy wants to make sure Merlin’s taken care of but he cannot focus on that on the moment. Harry arches up with a cry, cock spurting into his own stomach. His body clenches around Eggsy and seems to yank the orgasm right out of him. “Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy gasps, biting at Harry’s chest. He feels Merlin kneel up behind him, hears the slap of Merlin’s hand on his cock. Merlin grabs Eggsy’s hip and then groans. A familiar wetness spatters over Eggsy’s arse and down over his hole. “Fuck,” Eggsy pants, trying not to collapse onto Harry.

They remain in place for a moment, panting for breath and trying to regain the strength to move. Merlin finally moves away and Eggsy slowly pulls out. He crawls off the bed as soon as his legs are strong enough to hold him. “M’gonna…” He all but runs to the en suite and closes the door.

“Eggsy,” Merlin’s voice says on the other side.

“Coming,” he says. He quickly wipes himself clean, cursing himself the entire time. He had one fucking job and he couldn’t do it. He wets two other flannels and takes them out for Merlin and Harry.

“I’ll take care of myself,” Merlin says.

Eggsy gives him one flannel and uses the other to gently and lovingly clean Harry front and back. “Eggsy, you were wonderful,” Harry says.

Eggsy blinks at him. “No, I wasn’t anywhere close. I said yellow. I gave up.”

“Nae, lad.” Merlin cups his chin in his hand. “You did the same thing ye asked of Harry. He was to let ye know if something was making him uncomfortable. Ye weren’t enjoying that. Ye were nae happy. We made adjustments and I’d say it was a pleasant experience all the way around in the end.”

“Come here.” Harry tugs Eggsy down onto the bed. Merlin disposes of the flannels and returns to joint them. “You weren’t meant to dom. That’s all right.”

“I barely even gave it a try. I was shit.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip in frustration.

“Eggsy, enough,” Merlin growls. 

“Why didn’t you like it, my boy?”

“Because…because I didn’t want to just think about what I wanted. I wanted to do what YOU wanted, what made you happy.”

“There is a lot involved with being a dom,” Merlin agrees. “Your own pleasure, of course, but you must also look after the sub. And while ye are amazing at looking after us, perhaps this is not the best way for ye to show it.”

“I think you saw what we mean when we tell you that our satisfaction is at the discretion of the sub,” Harry adds. “If the sub is not pleased, we cannot fully enjoy it.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. “I just wanted to take care of you.”

“You always do,” Harry promises.

“We failed as well,” Merlin says suddenly.

“Wot?”

“We planned this tonight to help alleviate the stress ye were feeling from dinner…and perhaps we made it worse.”

“You didn’t, swear down,” Eggsy says. “I appreciate the thought.” He snuggles close to Harry and pulls Merlin’s arm around him from the other side. “THIS is what will alleviate my stress. You two holding me and loving me.”

“That is easy enough,” Harry says.

“For you, perhaps. I find it hard to tolerate this ridiculous, selfish, idiotic child in front of me,” Merlin says.

“I’m sorry I’m such a trial,” Eggsy says with a smile on his face.

Merlin turns Eggsy’s head back so he can kiss him. “A trial I would gladly suffer again and again.” He gives Eggsy a long kiss.

“You’re a Merlin-bot with a heart of gold,” Eggsy murmurs against his lips.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Merlin says, and kisses him quiet.


End file.
